Dancing To Broken Melodies
by Alyss Hawthorne
Summary: 12. The A Team - Keeping her and Patty away from strange men and from living on the streets was total hell. At least, until he came along. / Based on Ed Sheeran's, "The A Team." Set before series starts.
1. From Soul to Maka

**A/N: Welcome to my collection of SoMa oneshots! So...I've been having a major Writer's block, and I can't stop writing about Soul Eater. If I start writing about something else, it turns out being something about else, it turns into a SoMa, TsuStar or KidLiz fanfic. And it's getting on my nerves, so I decided to formally write about them.**

**This idea hit me so quickly I quite literally fell to the ground in shock. Anywho, I figured it was time for a little break from finishing my multichaptered fics and do something different. AKA: This new 100 Sentence challenge Twoshot I decided to do for my favorite couple in Soul Eater, Soul and Maka! :3 Yaaaay, Accomplishment! Anyway, don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Take Care of You (Part One)**

**Summary: She'd take care of him, he'd take of her. It was an endless, boring cycle. Throw a little love into that cycle and their lives spiral chaotically out of control, bent on the other and nothing else. These are the lives and times of the young and in love Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans.**

**Rating: T for Soul's potty mouth and some suggestive themes. ;D**

**Pairing: Soul/Maka (SoKa, SoMa..etc.)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Take Care of You**_

_**01. Soul**_

* * *

**1. Introduction**

Sometimes, when he lies awake at night as his meister dreams peacefully across the hall, he thinks back to when they first met and chuckles at the memory of the ashe haired girl staring curiously at him as his deft fingers play his dark and mysterious song.

**2. Love**

Despite calling her a bookworm and making fun of her 'Tiny-Tits' and fat ankles, he suprisingly liked...no, loved those features, even going as far as growling at any other man who had Maka caught in their attention for the moment.

**3. Light**

She's the light to his darkness, the one that leads him out of falling into insanity, the Yang to his Yin, and Soul abruptly realizes that she is his everything.

**4. Dark**

It's funny, he thinks to himself as she snuggles closer to him under the sheets, that Maka, THE Maka Albarn that wasn't afraid to defend him in a heated battle, or stand up to that pedo Professor Stein, or even throw herself of a bridge to defeat Free, was in fact scared of the Dark and of Thunder storms, but strangely, he wasn't complaining.

**5. Seeking Solace**

It's quite rare that he goes to her for solace (or a hug), but when he does he finds himself involuntarily snuggling closer into her petite form so that he may smell her playful fragrance - a light, summery vanilla, strawberries and chocolate - and bury his nose into her soft blonde hair.

**6. Music**

Somehow the thought of Maka learning how to play an instrument turns him on a helluva lot, so when he goes to sign her up he's shocked and more importantly, pissed when she innocently states that she always wanted to learn how to play the Violin.

**7. Heaven**

Those pale pink lips, full and oh so deliciously adorable when pulled into a pout lull him into a trance, and the next thing he knows his lips are on hers and feels like heaven and so much more and oh god he can't - suddenly, a large book ("OW, was that fuckin' Twilight-) crashes down onto his head, and he faintly hears Maka yell this out before he passes out:

"You pervert, why the hell are you thinking about my lips that way?"

**8. Innocence**

Maka's innocence always gets him in the wrong and most public of places, especially when out and about she licks the Ice Cream dribbling of her cone slowly and with precise moments, and he feels that little guy downstairs get excited at the thought of that hopefully one day actually happening to him.

**9. Drive**

Sometimes when they're riding around on his bike, he pushes it to go faster and faster, just to feel her strong yet lanky arms clutch at his stomach region tighter and tighter and hear her whimper as she realizes she can't grab a book to Maka Chop him with, lest she fall off.

**10. Breathe Again**

It gets harder and harder to breathe when Maka's injured, so he lets himself into the Nurse's office during his Study hall, finds that the girl is fast asleep and decides that is okay, since the sound of her breathing is all he needs to know that everything is going to be alright for that flat chested Meister of his.

**11. Memory**

He remembers all the times she defended him in battle, all the times she grinned at him with adoration, all the times he felt her warm body heating his up under the covers, all the times she had Maka chopped him on the head and holds that particular spot as he hopes she did all of these actions and more because she loved him.

**12. Insanity**

Isanity drags you into the pits of hell, gripping at your clothes and hair, trying its very hardest to make you succumb to it, and yet, when an ashen haired, emerald eyed girl pulls him out of it every time they are in battle, he is surprised that she may be the only one who can accomplish this and calm his twisted soul at the same exact time.

**13. Misfortune**

She says they can't be partners anymore and he falls to the ground hard and fast, anger seeping through his mind as she playfully yells out that it's April Fools Day and runs away when he chases after her, relived to know that she still wants him around.

**14. Smile :)**

It's that cute smile of hers that made him fall for her, full of sparkling white teeth, a promise, reassurance and so many other emotions he cannot place as she notices him staring and innocently asking him if she has anything in her teeth, making him cough slightly and a faint pink blush that his meister notices to rise to his cheeks.

**15. Silence**

It's hard to fill the silence around them when she's reading on the couch and he's playing some retarded game on the Xbox next to her, so he pauses the game, glances over to her and tickles that spot under her knee, grinning when she giggles and kicks him in the shoulder softly and it becomes and all out tickle war.

**16. Questioning**

He could stumble into the kitchen, all bruised and cut from their most recent Kishin fight, demanding why she did what she had; but he could also swiftly walk into the food preparing area, bandages covering his fresh scars, and then politely ask her why she did that - and he knew that they both knew the price for both situations - a Maka Chop.

**17. Blood**

He sees the blood dripping down his arm after a fight with Kid and Black Star and realizes he should do that more often as his meister carefully bandages the wound, kisses his forehead and then says, "Idiot, don't get hurt next time."

**18. Rainbow**

After a small rain shower, Soul thinks it's very nerdy to go out and hop in the puddles left by the rain and search for rainbows, but whenever he does it with Maka he doesn't care, since the gift for finding a rainbow to take a picture of is a kiss on the cheek from the girl.

**19. Gray**

It was all he saw in the world before he met her- a vibrant emerald color that not only brightened his perspective and mind, but helped him realize that he loved the color too, and not just because it was the color of her eyes...okay, maybe it was.

**20. Fortitude **

He ponders on whether or not he could survive without Maka, seeing her cook his favorite breakfast with ease and a soft smile on her face, also wondering what it would be like if he didn't have her as a Meister, and then he comes to the conclusion that he couldn't survive without her and he'd find a way to always be with her, case closed.

**21. Vacation**

They had been fighting and fighting and fighting for so long, he had sort of forgotten what a vacation was, yet when she pulled out two two-way tickets to Hawaii, he fainted at the thought of the small girl in a festive bikini.

**22. Mother Nature**

He hated gardening, detested it in fact, yet despite this he found himself driving Maka to the nearest Planting store in Death City and picking out bright green Hydrangeas that matched her eyes perfectly.

**23. Cat**

Blair the Cat knew something was up between Soul and Maka, and was determined to get them together with a little magical Mistletoe that would follow the two whenever they were near each other, even though it was the middle of April when she did this.

**24. No Time**

If there wasn't any time before School started, Soul would find a way to make it so that Maka wouldn't be late- even if a lurking speeding ticket was his punishment.

**25. Trouble lurking**

It was a month after the Blair Mistletoe accident and they still hadn't even kissed yet, so the purple cat decided to put up more trouble for the duo, resulting in a coma inducing Maka Chop from the pigtailed girl.

**26. Tears**

He felt her tears soak through his jacket and shirt and vows to murder whoever did this to her, but that was before he realizes _she's laughing_ at Black*Star and Kid, who are busy trying to fend off an angry hoard of girls for who knows what and chuckles at her expense.

**27. Foreign**

Soul is cooking something that was a traditional family recipe and cannot be more nervous, he hopes Maka loves it more than anything else, and when her eyes light up as she takes in a huge bite of the Sushi he sighs, not only in relief, but in thanks, as he knows he isn't the greatest cook in Death City.

**28. Sorrow**

He just knows that Maka gets that depressed look on her face whenever she sees that scar, even a year later, and can't help but pull her into an almost bone crushing hug, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and kissing her forehead.

**29. Happiness**

Maka hugs a large book in her arms - Soul's best guess is that it's The Host, he bet Black*Star twenty bucks that it was - almost to the point where she looks like she's about to beg him for it, when he pats her shoulder, fishes a twenty out of his wallet and grins his sharp toothed smile as she gasps at his gentlemanly gesture.

**30. Under The Rain**

They share their first kiss in the rain, with Soul's black leather jacket shading their heads and bodies as they passionately drink the other - and at this point, the rain dripping down their faces- up greedily, hugging and kissing and proclaiming their love for each other- and in both their uncool cases- crying with joy.

**31. Flowers**

When they start their new garden together, he pulls out the green Hydrangeas, chuckling as Maka tackles him to the ground- nearly crushing the beautiful flowers in the process- joyfully squeezing him as she states that her mother always gave them to her for her birthday, and that she loves him so.

**32. Night**

In the night, it becomes increasingly obvious that they secretly miss the other, as they both decide to use the bathroom at the same time at night and bump into each other, exchanging apologies and sighing with relief as they realize the other is alright.

**33. Expectations**

He expects a deadly Maka Chop to the cranium when he comes home from another sparring round with Kid and Black*Star bloody, battered and bruised, yet is surprised when she ruffles his hair and gets the first aid kit, all the while stating that he's a complete idiot in her cute little way.

**34. Fight**

They've had their fair share of fights and arguments, hell, Soul knew that even though they annoyed him to death they were still going to come up in the future, but they both knew that that night of the fight, one of them would come literally crawling on their knees to ask for forgiveness (More than often, it was Soul).

**35. Hold my Hand**

He wants her to hold his hand, and he doesn't think that the subtle hints are helping either; this makes thirty times he has scooted closer on the couch and snuck his fingers near hers, only to have her reach over his hand for the bowl of popcorn - and so, when he clutches her hand tightly and pulls her so that she's practically sitting on his lap he knew a certain punishment would come soon.

**36. Smell**

She smells of a light summer breeze, of oranges and vanilla, of strawberries and chocolate, of all the sweet things he loved, and sometimes he would wonder just what exactly she used to bathe with; a Candy store?

**37. Eyes**

Those adorable little emerald pools of hers, they could melt through his cool defenses - that filter that kept him from blurting random crud out - and when he finds himself covering his mouth in surprise and shock after he asks her _that question_, he sees the pissed yet loving Maka Chop, and the "YOU IDIOT, I LOVE YOU SO CUT THE CRAP" coming. (1)

**38. Abandoned**

He sits there, the wind whipping at her pigtails and at his mane of pale hair as a small tear rolls down his soft cheek and onto her own, clutching her tightly, whispering in her ear the directions to not die on him now, feeling blood from her side wound seep through his fingers, breathing deeply, hoping, sobbing, pleading, _needing_ her to open her eyes again...and she doesn't.

**39. Dreams**

He tosses and turns in the dead of the night, not knowing, and not believing that his meister - his best friend, his girlfriend, _his everything_ - is dead, but as the sun rises the next morning and she kicks down the door promising that they'll be late to the Academy because of him, he grins quietly to himself and lets out a small breath of relief, knowing she's not gonna die yet.

**40. Rated**

When Maka comes home one day from a tutoring session and tells him of how Kilik, Ox and Black*Star were rating random girls and she was rated a five, he pecks her on the forehead, all the while saying,

"Those idiots are blind; you're at least a nine."

**41. Teamwork**

He knows that while she swings him 'round and 'round with ease, twirling in the air like an ice skater on ice (he also happens to know that if Maka were the scythe and he were the Meister he definitely would NOT be doing the same) and he defends her weak spots, and plainly slices the evil monsters, humans and spirits in half, that they were meant to be - not only in the way that others would think - but, in the way Stein and Shinigami-Sama would see it - the way their teamwork can overcome even the toughest of Pre-Kishin and witches.

**42. Standing Still**

Silence, and he wants to barge into her room from his statue like position and wake her - her light snores and he wants to go into her room quietly and check on her - whichever that would happen tonight the outcome was the same: the two wrapped up in the blankets and the other's warmth.

**43. Two Roads**

There's a slight fork in their relationship - Soul Eater Evans realizes one night as Maka's off tutoring again - and that is, what if they grow apart, or what if they grow to hate each other's very presence, - and at that moment Maka stomps in, snow covered boots and all, murmuring something about Ox and Kim being all over each other again, and he grins, suddenly thinking that if any of the crap he was just thinking comes true he would be right there to personally wave it politely out the door and direct it to the other road he envisions.

**44. Death **

Maka Elise Albarn,

1997 to 2015

Daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn,

Meister of Soul Jasper 'Eater' Evans,

She was an amazing, intelligent, beautiful young woman-

Her tombstone is wrong, Soul ponders doubtfully with a bitter grimance, because Maka Elise Albarn would _never die of a fucking side wound, never ever, not in a million years..._

And yet she did.

**45. Illusions**

It's been a month, and yet Maka still haunts him, her scent teasing the air around his nose, her pigtails whipping around a corner far away from his current stance on the sidewalk, her green eyes appearing in front of him when he's at the library (Marie now takes them every other week in memory of the girl) and just removes a book away from the shelf, and so far, every appearance...is an illusion; Maka Albarn is gone, and Soul Evans is in denial.

**46. Family**

Spirit isn't the only family member of Maka's that Soul wants to strangle most of the time, no, there's also her fifty something year old Grandfather, the one that whacks him with a cane (it's Kami's father, he's sure of it), there's Maka's four year old cousin, Suki, the one who bites him, there's Spirit's thirty year old sister, Eternity, who hangs on him as much, maybe even more than Blair does, and many others, but...there's Maka, and that enough makes him grit his teeth and prepare for this years annual Albarn reunion.

**47. Creation**

Turning into a Death Scythe was a new experience for Soul all around; he had to get used to the fact that it was his meister, with her one hundred and ten pounds of guts, strength, spirit, courage and determination, who had possibly made him into the coolest guy at the DWMA- but, thankfully, his bookish girlfriend was one cool chick.

**48. Childhood**

Skipping like idiots, they go hand in hand down the large aisle, her other hand filled with light green and white Hydrangeas that litter to the floor underneath their feet while an all too familiar march plays in the background - the happiest day of their lives so far: their wedding.

**49. Stripes**

As uncool as it may seem, Soul sometimes secretly wondered before they started dating if Maka liked Kid or not - she would always talk of how adorable and cute his three stripes in his hair were, but then again, she was always irritated by his OCD for symmetry - and sometimes, he'd wonder if he would have to do the same, but he was the one with the bookworm, was he not?

**50. Breaking the Rules**

Soul leads her down the hall, the two ducking into a janitor's closet as the crowd in the hall starts to thin when the bell rings, then gazes at the girl he loves dearly, holding out the small box and chuckling when she takes it, an awed expression on her sweet and petite features brightening as she opens the dark blue box - which holds everything they hoped they would become, everything they didn't know they would become, and everything he knows they'd become: together as one, synched more perfectly than they were in resonance, and as her bright, warm soul reaches out to his cold and twisted he knows that this is their beginning.

* * *

**A/N (2):**

**(1). That question that Soul asks her is "Maka, why go out with someone like me?". He's insecure, and I love it when he's like that. Makes him seem more adorable.**

**The related ones:**

**22 & 31, 38 & 39, 40 & 43 (When only talking of the tutoring), and 44 & 45.**

**50 is my favorite! It's also the longest, hehehe! ;D**

**Yes, I know, I Rhymed in number 40. But in my defense, I say it wouldn't be as cute, okay? Anyways, ****I realized at about #42 (ish) that this was primarily in Soul's POV...-_-; Ahh, I think 16 and 35 could have been done a heck of a lot better...Oh well, it's my story, I can change them if I want.**

**Anywho, R&R! It's what keeps me going, my little CookieMonstahs! (My readers; the name's after one of my e-mails.)**


	2. From Maka to Soul

**Take Care of You (Part 2)**

**Summary: She'd take care of him, he'd take of her. It was an endless, boring cycle. Throw a little love into that cycle and their lives spiral chaotically out of control, bent on the other and nothing else. These are the lives and times of the young and in love Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans.**

**Rating: T for Maka's potty mouth and some suggestive themes. ;D**

**Pairing: Soul/Maka (SoKa, SoMa..etc.)**

**A/N: Hullo again my little CookieMonstahs! I felt like uploading this one along with the first, cause...I'm impaitent. **

**So, t****his time, the chapter's in Maka's POV! Yeah! I always felt like I could relate to her more than any of the other characters, mainly coz I'm a lot like her personality wise. Oh yeah, I know, in the last chapter Soul was a tad bit fluffy and OOC, but I think that he does have this side, he just puts up his cool facade in order to hide it. Also, we don't really know what's going on his mind during an SE Episode, so I just thought I'd let my point be known now so you guys could consider it. Anyway, why the hell am I still droning on? On with the show~**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Take Care of You**_

_**02. Maka**_

* * *

**51. Sport**

Sometimes, when she is out and about buying things for the apartment, she spots him playing basketball with Black*Star and stops dead in her tracks, staring at his photo shopped, yet toned abs, a faint blush rising to her face as she wonders if he would willingly teach her how to play in this heat.

**52. Deep in Thought**

She finds herself deep in thought about a new attack strategy, her mind wandering over to the part of her brain where how to properly fight with Soul lies, making her ponder a single thing,

_'I wonder what it would be like - with myself as the weapon and Soul the Meister - how would he handle me?'_

**53. Keeping a Secret**

Maka's been keeping a secret from Soul, and somehow, she feels as if everytime they resonate, everytime his soul reaches out to hers, even everytime they hug, that he knows, and -

"Of course I know Maka, I've known for a while now; I'm not as stupid as I look, you know?"

**54. Tower**

A few years of being with him and that annoying slouch and cocky coolboy attitude of his, and she still can't believe he's finally an inch taller than her, but when she glances down at her heels and his flat shoes she wonders if he always towered over her like that...?

**55. Waiting**

"It's not cool to keep a lady waiting Soul, especially when that lady has been waiting since she met the guy of her dreams, and she feels like crap all the time because he teases her and she wonders whether or not he really likes her or not and MMPH!"

**56. Danger Ahead**

She pauses at the crossroads in front of them, her breath hitching, cuts oozing bright maroon colored blood, and whips her head back an forth a couple times before his Soul reaches out, touches hers and she calms enough to dash swiftly to the right, where Kid and Black*Star are fighting another Pre-Kishin.

**57. Sacrifice**

"Soul...I only wanted to get stronger to protect you, I mean, that scar Crona gave you, I don't want to see something like that again; so I decided to get stronger so that you wouldn't get hurt!"

**58. Kick in the Head**

He teases her for having a flat chest, being a bookworm, and for her pigtails, which gifts him with a Maka Chop everytime, but when she catches him sleeping next to Blair (She knows the purple cat probably snuck next to him, but who cares) and his face is snuggled deep into her chest, she gives him a nice kick in the head instead.

**59. Tears**

There is sobbing, and there is bawling, and Maka Elise Albarn is currently doing the latter as she bends over his broken form; waiting for him to say something that she'll find corny and laugh at anyway, because she knows if this may be his end, she'd rather have his last image of her be a happy one.

**60. Rejection**

"Soul, if I tell you that I love you I don't care if you don't like me in the same way, but please...don't reject me completely and run off like my Papa."

**61. Fairy Tale**

Call her prude or old fashioned, but Maka would rather stay at home with her hair in a high ponytail, wearing sweats, an old shirt of hers and curl up around Soul, eating popcorn from a huge bucket, and watching some corny movie than go to Prom.

**62. Magic**

Sometimes, hearing him play piano makes her think of a magician; both never reveal how they are so talented at doing things they love (hate in Soul's case).

**63. Do Not Disturb**

"Nyaaaaaaaa, Maaaakaaaa, Sooouuuul, are you in- Oh, uh Blair-Chan will leave you two to do uh, whatever you're doing now..."

**64. Multitasking**

He can pay attention to both her tiny tits and fat ankles, and in annoyance she wonders why the hell he does.

**65. Horror**

Maka hates the way he loves horror movies with a passion, but doesn't complain; as it gives her a chance to both curl up in his arms and pretend she's scared, and sneak into his room at night, fall asleep cuddling him and blame it on nightmares from the film, and yet, he knows she's just acting.

**66. Traps**

She wraps her grip more firmly around his cold metal staff and whips her head back and forth, unable to clear her thoughts long enough to find her way out of this stupid maze; and when her partner lets his soul reach out and guide hers in the right direction she's finds her self sighing when it pulls away.

**67. Playing the Melody**

He's playing the melody he played for her when they first met, and she finds herself humming the memorized tune and swaying slightly back and forth, giving him a soft smile when he glances back in amusement.

**68. Hero**

He's her hero for all the right reasons; he has saved her life countless times, protected, and cared for her even when she got paralyzed, and even though she'd never tell him her secret admiration for him, she sometimes wondered if she was his hero.

**69. Annoyance**

She overhears Soul, Black*Star and Kid conversing about their respective partners and when it's Soul's turn to say something about a change in their relationship, he just shrugs and says something about how he's not going to ask her out yet, and Maka gets annoyed, promising to ask him about that very soon.

**70. 87%**

She'd be 87% sure that he's not like any other man in the world; he's nice, caring, lets her intrude his bed when she's got a horrid case of nightmares, treats her wounds and any illness that may attack her slight form and everything, but then again, he's got a fondness for teasing her about her appearance and personality, so she decides 87% is okay enough.

**71. Obsession**

Everyone knows that Maka has an obsession with books, she reads 'em, she chops with 'em, she escapes her world with 'em and yet nobody knows the most recent reason she's always got a novel in her hands; it's so she can secretly glance at her partner and figure out what makes him tick.

**72. Mischief Managed**

She can handle him, her papa, Blair, Black*Star at a party and cook dinner at the same time, and while most wonder how she can do it, what she does is Maka chop the last three and keep him around for company.

**73. I Can't**

"Soul, I can't envision a future where you aren't my partner, so stop talking that way, okay, it's making me very uncomfortable."

**74. Challenge?**

They have their competitive fights too, you know, the ones where they challenge each other to stupid things, and even though Maka usually bets who does chores that night if she wins, she can't say she isn't excited about winning when he says winner gets a kiss.

**75. Mirror**

She glances in the mirror, pinching her sides, twisting and turning and looking here and there and trying to figure out why not a lot of guys have come up to her and asked for her partnership, but when he comes home with a black eye and broken nose, she clues the pieces together like the smart little bookworn she is and pats his head warmly, smiling with slight tears in her eyes.

**76. Broken Pieces**

She's breaking, and oh god oh god_ oh god, it hurts, it hurts_; and all she can do instead of drop like a stone to the ground and weep in sorrow is thrust the small bouquet of blood red roses that match the blood trickling from her fingers and say how happy she is to finally see him again and give these to him, even when the tombstone below her is deadly silent.

**77. Test**

Stein's giving another important test and Maka internally prepares herself for the extra hours she'll be spending up studying with Soul, reminding herself to buy some hot chocolate and a chocolate pie, as he does better when surrounded with the tantalizing flavor.

**78. Drink**

Maka hates going to parties when alcohol is involved, especially since a drunk Soul is a clingy, pervy, extra adorable Soul...not that she's complaining.

**79. Starvation**

Being without Soul for longer than a day's time makes her feel hollow, as if she knows she has eaten much but isn't full, and they aren't nice feelings, either of the two.

**80. Words**

He can go completely mute at times, then burst out words like nobodies business, and Maka wonders which side of him is better to be around.

**81. Pen and Paper**

They go together like pen and paper; without one, the other would be virtually useless.

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

If she screams loud enough, hard enough, and needingly enough, she can hear his voice shout back at her angrily, demanding her to either shut up or get her ass into his room so that he can console her.

**83. Heal**

She clutches his hand tigther with her own, sadly gazing at the IV needle going up his arm and reassuring herself that he'll be just fine.

**84. Out Cold (a/n: Could be interpreted two ways. I took it as the "Oh Maka's at home sick way."**

She's literally got a cold today, and she's not the only one staying home from school.

**85. Spiral**

It's a deranged spiral out of control, and she sees how Crona can't deal with this, as she herself is rapidly getting pulled into madness and finds that he's the only one who can save her.

**86. Seeing Red**

Her eyes turn a dark emerald as a nonsensical grin stretches across her lips and as Soul tries desperately to pull her out of her on coming madness, she just sticks her tongue out at him, the cut that slices diagonally across her cheek bleeding profusely, giving her a psychotic appearance as he reaches for the Maka he wants to see again.

**87. Food**

He eats like there's no fucking tomorrow, what with their now daily soul collecting and four square meals a day, and in a not literally drunken haze she wonders if he would willing eat her inside and out the same way.

**88. Pain**

There's lots of pain in the world, she remembers him saying that about a month ago, and also remembers her response,

"Well, I know I probably can't do it all, but can I be there to heal your pain, Soul?"

**89. Through the Fire**

Through the fire,

the storm,

the wind,

the snow,

he's there for her,

and that's all she needs to know.

**90. Triangle**

There is no way he likes her over their pervy cat roomate, but she proves herself wrong as he gently asks the cat to go out somewhere so he can talk to her, promising that Blair can get as much clothes as she wants and to put it on the Evans' tab.

**91. Drowning**

Maka can't really swim, so why is she at the pool, oh yeah, to watch Black*Star and Soul make idiots out of themselves on the high dive, drown in her sorrows and "Have some fun", as her partner put it earlier; if it wasn't for him being there she would have ditched Black*Star a long time ago.

**92. All That I Have**

_'All that I really have are long legs...'_She contemplates, twirling around in front of the mirror in the living room and not noticing him come up behind her, hug her waist tightly and whisper, "No you don't" in her ear.

**93. Give Up**

"I will not give up on getting stronger to protect you Soul, and that's final."

**94. Last Hope**

He was her last hope anywhere, especially in battle, and in comfort for her nightmares, and she honestly felt like she couldn't repay him or ever get enough credit for it.

**95. Advertisement**

She once questioned him why he always advertised her bad features to everyone, and he replied that it was because he didn't want anyone looking at her in the way he saw her.

**96. In the Storm**

It hardly ever snowstormed in Death fucking City of all fucking places, and as Maka Albarn shivers in her sweats and an old shirt of Soul's she stole a while ago, she feels a blanket being wrapped around her, smells Hot Chocolate being carried to her, and snuggles into Soul's bear hug like usual, content and noticeably warming.

**97. Safety First**

She really thinks he should consider getting the two of them helmets for when they're out and about on his bike, because even though she really loves everything about him, she doesn't really like stepping of his motorcycle with a white mustache of his hair on her upper lip.

**98. Puzzle**

Maka likes taking things apart and putting them back together again, like a puzzle, and Soul to her is just another fragile and taken apart puzzle that with teamwork, can be put together again.

**99. Solitude**

There are sometimes when they just prefer solitude, then there are others that they prefer solitude in the other's company, and even though it makes no sense to any of their friends, it means the world to them.

**100. Relaxation**

Maka's uptight, he's laid back, she's a bookworm, and he's a lazy bum; so when they take a little vacation time and relax we can all see that he's the one up and raring to go back to Shibusen while she's lying on the deck in a non revealing bikini telling him to shut up and enjoy their time together.

* * *

**D'aawwww. That last sentence would have been accompanied by another, but I can't have two sentences, and it was hard trying to fit it in. So if this were a drabble, it would've been:**

Maka's uptight, he's laid back, she's a bookworm, and he's a lazy bum; so when they take a little vacation time and relax we can all see that he's the one up and raring to go back to Shibusen while she's lying on the deck in a non revealing bikini telling him to shut up and enjoy their time together.

So he shuts up, lies down beside her, grabs her hand and watches the sun set with her.

**I think it would've been cuter that way, so I decided to put it in my Author's note.**


	3. Mylo Xyloto

**A/N: I decided to upload a chapter every Friday, so here you go! ****This is the first part of the Coldplay - Mylo Xyloto album challenge I am forcing myself to do. This was actually the inspiration for this collection of Oneshots too. So, enjoy! **

******Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know I don't own Soul Eater. I can't even say if I ever will, cause then I'll get hopeful. TTATT**

* * *

**Mylo Xyloto (Mylo Xyloto)**

**Summary: It starts slow, then picks up the pace, leaving her breathless. It's all she sees, in full technicolor view. It's beautiful.**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: SoMa **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mylo Xyloto**_

_**01. Maka**_

* * *

It starts off slow, with an old sounding instrument called her heart accompanying it, then picks up the pace, leaving her speechless. It's all she sees, in full technicolor view. The rainbow showers down upon her and it feels wonderful, like joyful tears that Tsubaki gives when Black*Star comes back from a week long training session with Stein. It feels like when the sun peaks out from behind the clouds, but rain pours down at the exact same time. It feels so great.

Next, tingling sensations burn hot paths down her back as she finds herself getting dizzy with glee. The tingling goes to the beat of its own drum; bounding like a child's hands as they play a xylophone. It goes in rythmn, one, two, three, one, two, one, two, three and repeat. It only pushes up against her back once, and then leaves, making her drop her head in sorrow. It'll only be a while before the next sensation starts.

And then it bubbles and churns, and she becomes breathless. It's all she has wanted in her life and more. It's laying out on the deck in the warm sun with a fresh glass of Iced tea and a book by her side. It's smelling orange and blueberry pancakes with powdered sugar on top in the morning, and knowing she didn't make them. It's a fresh, upbeat, young and bubbly Soul Resonance at its finest.

And then the final sensation comes in. It's bubbling, just like the last, but it festers inside the instrument called her heart and she wants to float up into the clouds, because she feels as if she has been sent to Heaven. It foams up and up and up, with technicolor sounds that remind her of real bubbles popping in mid-air. It's getting faster, and faster, and faster...!

It stops.

Which causes her to exhale shakily and gaze in his direction. He hadn't noticed any of her strange behaviors, in fact, he's laying on the couch, his ears plugged up with white earbuds that connect to a fully charged iPod.

That last feeling...It's the best feeling of all by far. She knows that if she wants it to continue she must tell him, but she's too frightened. Mess up their Soul Resonance? Have him never talk to her again? If she had a choice, she'd rather him not know of her emotions, her raw, colorful, rainbow assortment of emotions for him, and would prefer that even if he could not ever know, he'd talk to her like there wasn't a barrier between them. Not that there actually was, she was just rambling again.

If she didn't tell him, how would she deal, though? She'd been through enough of his constant teasing, and her own constant hinting at a more intimate relationship. It was high time they finally realized how they felt about each other...but she knew he didn't feel the same. Her soul wavelength could pick that up at the very least.

He lifts a head to her as he feels her soul's humming wavelength wither and she smiles sadly, her emerald eyes clouded with tears. If he knew...he would leave, she was sure of it. She would be heartbroken, and could not, would not and should not ever be able to feel like this again. And this feeling was so wonderful...He wouldn't know. She wouldn't tell him. Her heart would just hurt like Heaven, as she used it as her weapon in a long battle against her emotions. She could still experience that powerful feeling, but...she would never know what happens next.

She feels his gaze still glued to her hanging head, feels his feet pad against the carpet, feels him sit down next to her on the floor. She shakes her head, stating that everything is alright, she'll be okay, and he argues that her soul is rejecting his. Her soul is rejecting his. **Her** soul is _rejecting_ **his**.

And hearing him say that, with crystal pearls of his own sliding out of his lovely maroon irises and down honey colored cheeks, and his hands desperately clenching her white blouse, needing to let her know that _he's here for her, and that she's not alone_, she lets her previous emotions take control of her mind and finds his somewhat chapped, yet amazingly soft lips with her own.

It starts off slow.

Then picks up the pace.

Whilst using her heart, her fragile, weak, broken heart as an instrument.

It's her love for him, fine tuned, and perfectly perfect (as a certain Kid would say..) as her small and fragmented yet beautiful soul reaches out to not only touch, but hug his dark, twisted yet soft one of his own. It's the two souls skipping around in harmony to it's old english sounding tune, it's technicolor bubble beats, and it's rush to the end of the strain. It's the soft song repeating over and over and never stopping. It's all of her feelings combined, and it doesn't just feel wonderful, or great, or like being in her imaginary Heaven, no. It feels so much better than Heaven.

It feels beautiful.


	4. Hurts like Heaven

**Mylo Xyloto - Hurts like Heaven**

**Summary: [!Role Reversal!] Maka Albarn is a piano child - whether she wants to be or not. Soul Eater Evans is a child of a weapon and meister - whether he wants to be or not. These two were made for each other, they just don't know it yet.**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the faves and the alerts you guys. It's keeps me going, and I really appreciate it! **

**This was once a plot bunny. Now it's a oneshot. *Yays* Anywho, what I mean by !Role Reversal! is that not only in which Maka is the scythe and Soul's the meister, but they have done a full Role switch, and now Maka is the Piano child and Soul is the child of what is the Evans' family version of Kami and Spirit Albarn. Do you get my drift? If you don't, I'll just say, it's like Maka is in Soul's place, and Soul's in Maka's. But there is no personality switch. That is all; Enjoy teh show~**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hurts like Heaven_**

**_02. Soul_**

* * *

_Written in graffiti on a bridge in a park _  
_'Do you ever get the feeling that you're missing the mark?'_  
_ It's so cold, it's so cold _  
_It's so cold, it's so cold _  
_Written up in marker on a factory sign_  
_'I struggle with the feeling that my life isn't mine'  
It's so cold it's so cold_  
_It's so cold it's so cold_

* * *

Her name is Maka Albarn. She is plain looking, with olive colored eyes and dull blonde hair. She is lithe, petite and the purple dress she wears clings to her almost curve-less figure. She loves reading, puzzles and studying with a passion. She's just an ordinary girl.

Yeah right, if you count turning into an emerald scythe normal. And to top it all off, she's somewhat of a master at piano.

His name is Soul Evans. He is exotic and distinct to the eye; with blood red eyes that pierce through anyone's soul, stark white hair that is carefully styled but still looks like a mess, and sharp teeth that make any male or female shiver in pathetic delight. He is muscular in all the right places, and clothes just make him look more sexy. Unlike Maka, he's extraordinary.

He doesn't have any special talents or abilities; other than the fact that he is very athletic. It's not like he needs them to get by like Maka.

These two had no clue of the other until their chance encounter in the music room.

* * *

She was fed up with all the random meisters coming up to her and asking for her hand in partnership. First of all, she was not in the mood to get physically and mentally molested by queer girls that slid their hands up and down her arms, gay men that gave her a margarita and pointed to the women that were dressed like tramps and made her silently agree with them, and finally, the regular people that got upset whenever she said she wasn't available for partnership at this time. She was never in the mood. Second of all, she was here because her stupid F'ing sister had to play her violin for a recital. Wisty just had to accept. What the frickin' hell?

So because of all this, she found herself sneaking carefully out of her mother and father's wary gazes and walking briskly down a hall. She's been at the DWMA before, and as she finds herself slipping into the Music room she grins slightly. The piano sits in wait, shrouded in a dim light in the center of the room. Slinking across the room and hesitantly taking a seat at the cold bench, Maka lets her fingers hover over the keys.

And then she cracks.

He finds himself out in the hall, rubbing the back of his head and sighing. He had a lot of people come up to him and ask if he was a meister or not. Being the son of a famous three star meister father and a Death Scythe mother gifted him with random people he probably wouldn't give two shits about coming up and begging him to be their partner. He had flat out rejected each and every one of them. It wasn't like he wasn't a meister, he just wasn't here to become partners with anyone.

He was sick and tired of people wanting to feed off of his popularity and making it their own. Even though some of those girl weapons that came up to him were pretty hot and all, it just wasn't cool to have a partner that didn't like him for who he was.

And then he hears the strains of a piano from a certain music room.

* * *

The piano creaks and complains with everything the girl is throwing at it, pounding at it, rather. Her fingers fly across the piano, tumbling over one another, and Soul hears not one, not two, but three melodies being played at the same time. It's a sheer work of art, the stuff she's playing. He silently creeps in and takes a chair behind the girl, not knowing that she felt his presence as soon as he stood at the door.

The song reaches a point where all that's being played are high notes, and a slight low key accompanies it here and there. Then her fingers shift back and forth, her back caves in and notes are being played over and over another, mashing together and her shoulders quiver slightly. The strain evens out, slowing slightly and then stopping for a second. She continues on, and the song sounds like it's reaching a climax.

"This is who I am." She whispers, slowing the song to a soft lullaby. "This piano...no, this song, is me."

Soul blinks as the piano gives in and apologizes to her for slamming her fingers into the keys and she ends the song. He then claps a couple of times, coming up behind her as she turns and gives him a soft smile.

"What's the name of the song?" He questions, almost holding his hand out.

"Umbral Ultimatum, Pianokind. By this person named Imbrog." (*)

"No. I mean, what's the name of the song?"

It takes her two beats to understand and she grins wide. "Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you."

He returns her smile and nods. "Soul Evans. Ya'know Maka, I'd love to learn more about that song."

"Well, if you were a meister, you could."

"What if I was a mesiter? And let's say that I even asked you for a partnership, cause I think you're cool. What would you say?"

She never wipes the grin off of her face. "I don't know. Why don't you ask me, and then we'll see."

* * *

Looking back on it, the Meister is really glad he went to that stupid party. He had learned so much about Maka. She was tough, fierce, with enough heart and kindness to go around. Except when she Maka chops him for being an idiot with some huge ass book. Those the only times he dislikes her. But even those chops aren't often as they used to be.

She uses her heart as a weapon, even though she is one herself. Completely weird sounding, but completely true. Her emotions sometimes cloud her decisions, and whenever the thought of her parents and the family she left behind comes up, she curls into a ball and doesn't wanna come out from whatever hiding place she tucks herself away in.

But he's there for her, forever and always waiting for the day when she lets go of her heart and is able to accept her past. It doesn't make sense, he knows, but as long as Maka's involved, does it have to?

* * *

_See the arrow they shot_  
_Trying to tear us apart_  
_Take the fire from my belly and the beat from my heart_  
_Still I won't let go_  
_Still I won't let go_

_Oh you- ooh ooh_  
_Cos you do_  
_Oh You use your heart as a weapon _  
_And it hurts like heaven_

* * *

**(*)= This is an instrumental piece by this person on this website called Tindeck.**

**Go listen to it while I describe it; it's a really exquisite piece! Teh link is on my profile!**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! (There was a different version of this, but I decided to rewrite it, and now I love this one a lot. Maybe I'll post the first version, but it's crap...)**

**Oh yeah! I am now opening requests for a oneshot! The rules are on my profile, and so is a link to a tutorial who wanna see it in PM form! Happy requesting, dear readers!**


	5. Paradise

**Mylo Xyloto - Para Para Paradise**

**Summary: When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of Paradise.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Onesided Soul/Maka**

**A/N: This is another no dialouge fic. It's in Soul's POV, but it's describing Maka. Oh yeah, I'm not sure what level Kami is as a meister, so I just assumed she's a Three Star like Sid. If anybody truly knows, tell me in your review please!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paradise**_

_**03. Soul**_

* * *

He watches the young meister as she flips and twirls, dodging Black*Star's sort of predictable attacks. She's winning against the ninja without him. It shows how much the girl can do without a weapon of her own now, even though she is partly one herself.

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her __reach so_  
_She ran away in her sleep _  
_and dreamed of  
__Para-para-paradise, _  
_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_  
_Every time she closed her eyes_

He begins to think of a song he loves and Soul feels a half smile tug at the corners of his mouth. It reminds him of her. It was like the writers of the song interviewed and/or stalked Maka all her life and made a song out of it. It was a beautiful song, for an even more beautiful girl.

When she was little, Maka had seen her dad cheat on her mother. And whenever she would tell her mama, Kami would just ruffle her hair sadly and act like the young girl never said anything. Her father used to read to her a lot, but he started doing it less and less, and his constant adultery would beome more and more frequent at night. Maka wouldn't trust any man with so much as the yarn bracelet she made in third grade.

It got to the point where Maka couldn't take it anymore. At fourteen, she informed her mother one last final time, but actually took her to where her father was, A.K.A. Chupa Cabras. She had shown her mama, and the next day the mother asked her father for a divorce. Maka could never remember a time her mother seemed so strong, so powerful, so fearless. And Kami was three star meister.

It was rough, with a mother who had full custody but moved away to travel the globe and a creepy father who worshipped the very ground she walked on. Hell, it probably still was. But Maka was used to everything not going exactly the way she wanted it to. She just hid when her world had cracked many years ago, when she had seen her papa cheat, but now she was finally able to appear from her hiding place to pick up the scattered pieces.

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her __reach _  
_and the bullets catch in her teeth _  
_Life goes on, it gets so __heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly _  
_Every tear a waterfall _  
_In the __night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_  
_In the night the stormy night _  
_away she'd fly_

_and dream of  
__Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  


Sometimes, Soul would hear Maka sobbing in her sleep. He would go knock on the door like the good friend and Partner he was and ask if she was okay, and she would call him in for a hug, and eventually fall asleep in his arms. He would try to remove himself, so that she could sleep comfortably, but she would tell him to stay. He felt sorry for her. His life before becoming her Weapon Partner pales in comparison to hers.

He wondered how she was still so strong. She acted like she didn't posess any fears or weaknesses, and she wanted to get stronger to protect him. Her drive in battle was amazing, she would stop at nothing to defeat her opponent. How she was doing this and getting over her parents divorce simultaneously he would never know.

_Oh oh _  
_oh oh oh oh-oh-oh _  
_She'd dream of_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh _  
_oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh _

He can't possibly see a happy side if Maka and him traded lives. If his parents got a divorce, he'd probably go out and do wild, crazy and reckless things, even though he disliked his kin so much. Maka still kept her head up, still kept living like there was a...Paradise waiting for her. There was no way he could last as long as his Meister has to find out if there was one waiting for him.

Maka...She was a powerhouse. She could do so many things, even with her sorrow and grief. And even though the white haired Scythe had never met Kami, he knew that her daughter had gotten that trait from her.

_lalalalalalalalalalala _  
_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_  
_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"  
_

The song in his head ends and so does the training session. Soul grabs his things and heads over to the panting Maka, ruffling her hair. He asks her how it was, and she replies cheekily, her face a light pink from all the physical exertion. She'd then bound out of the gym, apparently still full of energy. Soul would tease her a couple times, she'd Maka Chop him a total of four times on the way home from the gym. It was routine.

But was her heart being broken routine?

He remembers Liz telling him to be good to Maka, and that if he ever broke her heart that she'll kill him with a couple shots from Patty. Patty promised that she'd mangle him with her stuffed giraffe. Tsubaki said she'll tie him up with her chains. Crona, even small, measly, depressed Crona, got into the conversation and told Soul that Ragnarok would feed off of his corpse.

That was not the way he wanted to die, and if it was, it was definitely not going to be in that order.

He glances over to Maka, soon pulling his headband down over his eyes as he settled on the couch at their home. He then realized if he ever broke his meister's heart, he would probably be killing his own self before anything worse happened. Seeing Maka whenever she was really upset, like when they battled Blair the first time and he had turned the tides so it looked like he was now the cat's partner, it sort of made his heart drop.

And when it did, it dropped down into his stomach.

He'd try to comfort her, but she'd just run into her room and shut the door. Sometimes even lock it. Sometimes even barricade it. Not even Blair could try and poof through the door. After a while her sobbing would tone down a bit, and finally Soul was allowed to come in. He'd swiftly walk over to her bed and then lay on his back right beside her. She wouldn't look at him for a while, then turn her head and rest it on his chest, just to feel his heartbeat. No, Maka's heart being broken was definitely not routine. She was still having a hard time with her parent's divorce, which was about a year ago. But as long as he could comfort her, and help her out of her slight depression, he didn't care how long it took.

He'd try his best to guide her to her waiting Paradise.

_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_


	6. Special Moments

**Special Moments**

**Summary: Maka doesn't believe in love, but ten special moments with Soul will make her think otherwise.**

**Rating: K+**

**A/n: Based off real life moments and stories I have witnessed or lived. Enjoy.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Special Moments**_

_**05. Maka**_

* * *

**I.**

More than often she would like to acknowledge, their weekend mornings would begin with a cuddle session.

It would start with a knock, an opened door and a cheery, "Good morning! Wake up Soul!"

The reply was a far from desired, "Shut up...Five more minutes..."

She'd then calmly approach his bed, roughly pulling his sky blue comforter back to reveal his twisted up form. As if expecting her attack, his arms would thrust out, clutch her petite form, and proceed to drag her under the covers with him. She would attempt to escape and finish making breakfast (actually, start it) but as time passed, her constant squirming ceased.

They'd soon fall asleep together, his slightly toned arms wrapped loosely around her and her head fitting into the curve of his neck. Hours later, they would wake to no eggs and the faint aroma of burnt fish.

* * *

**II.**

The strong, musky scent of antiseptic, latex, blood, and the powder found in painkillers wake her. She glances around the best she can, watching as her partner rouses himself awake as well.

They recount how they got into this position, their hushed voices cracking here and there as they force syllables out of parched throats. He says she was knocked out by a rough punch that sent her into a building, and was left alone to defeat the pre-kishin or save her and rush to the hospital. As much as he thought and hoped he had a choice, there wasn't any.

He grunts that battling a pre-kishin was pretty tough without her, but he had still successfully gotten a hold on the evil soul. The last thing he remembers about that night is passing out right beside her.

She smiles softly and thanks him, the hand that is closer to him reaching out for his the same time he reaches for hers.

* * *

**III.**

He has a bitter expression on his face as the door slams behind him.

She goes to scold him for slamming the door _yet again_, but as she steps into the living room and spots his clenched fists, the tell-off sticks like dry baking soda in her throat. She instead takes a seat on the couch beside him, taking a hand, pulling his fingers from his now slightly bloody palm and intertwines her digits with his.

She doesn't need to say any words. She just resonates her soul to his and lets it do the talking and comforting and promising he'll find another, better, nicer, and smarter girl soon for her. She knows he's grateful for what she does, as he scoots closer on the couch and cries on her shoulder as a long, brutally honest tale of what this girl did to hurt him begins.

There is still no need for words. All she has to do is hum in agreement here and there and listen as if her papa was reading one of her old books to her, and let him say what needed to say. Sooner or later, she'd get up to start making a meal based on his likings, since he was needing more comfort, then let him eat in silence, thinking about how he could learn from this.

But this night, this night is different. He requests that she eat with him, and she humbly agrees to it, bracing herself for more of his sad talk. This night is not like another, however, and she is appalled when he turns up the radio on the counter and twirls her around the kitchen, thanking her for all she has done for him. She can't say any words, so she nods with a smile and lets herself literally get sweeped off her feet.

* * *

**IV.**

She sighs heavily at the forecast for tonight, cursing herself for being so weak and timid. The Barbie blonde Weather Woman goes on with her report, unware of the dirty and indignant looks one of her current viewers is sending her through the screen. If only looks could kill.

Rain in Death City is rare, but hail? Hail was like finding a needle in a haystack, unpredictable, a pain in the arse, and terribly long. She rues the day she came to fear the terrible weather forecasted for tonight.

"Spending another night running into my room and sleeping with me, eh Maka?"

She is interruptted from her brooding by none other than Soul, who not only has a light backpack on his shoulder, but the keys to his motorcycle dangling from two fingers. Oh. That's right. Kid of all people invited him to stay over for the night. Shit.

"I'm not afraid Soul!" She grumbles, but he stands looking unconvinced when not even a second later a rumble of thunder is heard and she launches herself into his arms, trembling.

Needless to say, Soul canceled on Kid, and when asked why, he replied, "It's not cool to leave a frightened bookworm at home in the rain."

* * *

**V.**

He leans against her, his soft mane of ivory locks tickling her skin. He mutters something in his sleep and the next thing she knows he's splayed out across her lap, the right side of his head resting on her lower abdomen.

She blushes madly as her arms scramble to grab a hardback out of nowhere, ready to smash the located item into his cranium when the look of absolute peace and tranquility pauses her arm in mid air. His mouth is a tad quirked to the side, as if languidly deciding whether to give her a trademark smirk or a genuine smile. His eyelids close seven eighths of the way, hints of those ruby irises peaking out.

He must be very tired, she inwardly giggles as her now bookless hands find their way to his hair and tangle themselves into it. The sleeping boy stirs a bit before opening those eyes fully and glancing up at her, a questioning yet warm smile set in his features.

"Good Afternoon, Soul."

* * *

**VI.**

Green eyes pierce through red.

Arms cross while others hang limp at the sides.

A mouth pulled into a tight line as the other twitches around, unsure of itself.

Words spoken. Words unsaid. Words halted.

He is sheepish, she is unforgiving.

He is partially trembling at the knees, she stands strong.

She raises her arm high above her head, a large dictionary in hand. He braces himself, making no sound or protest as another brutal Maka Chop comes to meet his head.

It never does.

Instead her lanky around loop around his neck and she hugs him tightly, murmuring, "I guess, even though I shouldn't be angry in the first place, that your brother needing a Kidney transplant is a good enough reason for leaving me partnerless and clueless for a week."

"Yeah...Sorry 'bout that Maka."

She pulls back with a smile and pecks his cheek, skipping off. "No, it's okay. In fact, I think it was nice, and _cool_ of you to do it for him."

* * *

**VII.**

It starts with an excited hum and she doesn't know what the hell she has gotten herself into this time.

It becomes irritated and growls, and she glances over to his smirking face, sweat beading at her hairline.

And then it pulls off with a squeal, and she howls, wondering how she not only got the motorcycle to start, but how well she was steering for a first timer. About ten minutes in, she begins to enjoy driving around, and even grins as she rounds a corner, unaware of what lay beyond it.

Suddenly, a wall appears in front of her and everything except for her motorcycle freezes, a loud gulp coming from her throat. She sees a flash of white and orange, and gasps.

"Soul! NO!"

Crash!

She opens her tightly clenched eyes to see Soul pressing a button on the Xbox game console and chuckling. "That's enough for your video game lesson today. You get too into them, I swear to Death."

She sighs in return, grateful that he's not in between a wall and her vehicle because of her mistake.

* * *

**VIII.**

Excited giggles and titters erupt from every person in the classroom, including the usually dark, cold and uptight Professor Stein himself. She is currently bent at the hips, a hand extended to the boy below her and a large beam adorning her face.

He, however, looks up with annoyance and glares at her, the latter unaware of his eyes shooting daggers towards her.

How _she_ of all people managed to do this to** him**? All she knew was that he leg was extended out into the row so she could stretch out a knot and he had failed to notice this on his way to his seat.

This was the reason his body lay straight as an arrow, with the except of his arms being crossed. Grinning evilly at the girl laughing above him, he lazily took her hand in his and yanked.

Their classmates now coo at their more intimate position, betting on when they'll finally get together. They just lay in the other's arms, giggling, chuckling, blushing, not giving a damn and holding the other tighter with each passing moment.

* * *

**IX.**

Her lips are bloodied and chapped to the point of no return. Blood escapes a long, yet narrow cut on her cheek. One eye is swollen shut and black, and one of her pigtails has fallen out. Her clothes are torn, especially her trench coat, which basically lays in strips across the linoleum floor. She's missing a glove, the other torn through the palm.

No matter how much Nygus and Marie want her to clean up, she won't budge from his side. She wants to be there when he wakes, when ruby irises playfully peak out from under honey hued eyelids.

And she is. Said eyes open with a little difficulty, latching tiredly onto her tattered appearance. He smiles slightly and then mumbles something she has yet to hear in a long time escape from his lips.

"You know, even if your eye is swollen, and your face is all bloody, you still look pretty beautiful."

And as he lulls himself back into sleep with that smile on his face, she rushes to Marie in confusion, who has an extra pair of clothes and a first aid kit ready.

"He's just probably delusional..." She says, and hears him chuckle.

"I meant it."

* * *

**X.**

Lips find her forehead when he leaves to stay at Kid's for a while.

Hands greet her waist and pull her closer when they sleep next to each other in his room.

Maroon eyes meet hers and she faintly wonders how much longer of being "best friends" they have left.

Arms encircle her hips and he dances with her around the kitchen as red replaces the faint pink on her cheeks.

Ears perk up as she overhears him on the phone, speaking to Black*Star of doing "something cool and special for her".

Fingers clench around hers as he feels her pulse hammer even more in her heart, not because of this Pre-Kishin in front of them, but because of his sudden affection.

Legs extend to kick her attacker where it hurts, and a swift crack assures her and her ears that he meant business.

Cheekbones dig into the backs of her shoulder blades, and she feels herself being pulled into his lap.

Long and pitch black eyelashes flutter against her cheek as he leans in, the smell of cinnamon and almonds tickling her nose.

Finally, his lips meet his target, closer to her chin than her forehead by a longshot, and Maka comes to believe that love isn't necessarily a bad thing - it's the distance an infatuated couple is set apart each time they face a hardship.

Ten times Soul was a little lovey dovey to her. Ten times he'd open up to her a little more than usual. Ten times when cuddling was long and neither wanted to end it or the moments in between.

Ten times Maka felt in love and for once didn't mind.


	7. Like a Scythe

**WARNING: RAPPY CRACK ATTEMPT, AND A THE LONELY ISLAND "LIKE A BOSS" PARODY AHEAD.**

**DANGER.**

**DANGER.**

**Anywho, first attempt writing parody lyrics. If you wanna flame, go ahead, but gently people! I is Fragel. **

**Anyway, t****his is just a filler, cause I haven't uploaded, and I wanna do some Crack shiz, and I'm also working on my first request! SQUEE. It's almost done, and I'm so excited! YAY! So, Enjoy my crack attempt, and I hope you guys don't die from my horribleness! X3**

**PS. Yes, I know, this has absolutely nothing to do with anything. But I'm horrible, so...:3**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Like a Scythe_**

**_07. Soul_**

* * *

The room was empty, save for a long wooden table and several chairs surrounding it in the middle. A young man of about fifteen sat, his shock of white hair and blood red eyes giving him the appearance off an off brand kind of Demon. Death the Kid chuckled at the thought, remembering his own jet black hair with the three lines of white (Lines Of Sanzu, they were called) on the left side, and his golden irises.

But what really made him chuckle was the fact that everyone in the little group they hung out with, except for Maka, wanted to know what the white haired boy did during the day. The girl said it was nothing special, but somehow, they insisted on someone finding out. So Kid had been elected to conduct an interview with Soul Eater Evans himself. He couldn't believe he was about to admit this, but he sort of, slightly, kinda wanted to know himself.

_Let the interview begin_, he thought while sighing and straightening his tie and stepping into the room.

* * *

**Kid: Soul Eater, thanks for letting me interview you.**  
_Soul: No problem._  
**Kid: So you're sort of in charge around here when Maka isn't around, is that fair to say?**  
_Soul: Absolutely, I'm the Scythe._  
**Kid: Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the Scythe.**  
_Soul: Well the first thing I do is..._

_Talk to Lord Death (like a scythe)  
_  
_Insult Maka (like a scythe)  
_  
_Play Piano (like a scythe)  
_  
_No Homework (like a scythe)  
_  
_Fight Kishin (like a scythe)  
_  
_My own bathroom (like a scythe)  
_  
_Chill with Black*Star (like a scythe)  
_  
_Promote our MENERGY (like a scythe)  
_  
_Insult Maka (like a scythe)  
_  
_Get Chopped (like a scythe)  
_  
_Swallow sadness (like a scythe)  
_  
_Prevent madness (like a scythe)  
_  
_Call Blair (like a scythe)  
_  
_Cry deeply (like a scythe)  
_  
_Demand a Refund (like a scythe)  
_  
_Eat a Bagel (like a scythe)  
_  
_Coolness lawsuit (like a scythe)  
_  
_Get cut open (like a scythe)  
_  
_Fifth of Vodka (like a scythe)  
_  
_Cheat on a big Test (like a scythe)  
_  
_Get a scar (like a scythe)  
_  
_On my chest (like a scythe)  
_

_Oh crap, I just got Maka Chopped again and I can't fucking do this...shit!  
_

_Blair's a pussy! (like a scythe)  
_  
_Pass out on Maka's desk (like a scythe)  
_  
_Jump of a building (like a scythe)  
_  
_Run from Pedo Stein (like a scythe)  
_  
_Score some coke (like a scythe)  
_  
_Crash my bike (like a scythe)  
_  
_Run from Spirit (like a scythe)  
_  
_Blair's sucky fish (like a scythe)  
_  
_Chop some Kishin up (like a scythe)  
_  
_Black out in the Black Room (like a scythe)  
_  
_Meet a little demon (like a scythe)  
_  
_Swallow him whole (like a scythe)  
_  
_Turn into a Scythe (like a scythe)  
_  
_Kill Asura (Or Not) (like a scythe)  
_  
_Crash into Blair's boobs (like a scythe)  
_  
_Now I'm horny (like a scythe)_

**Kid: Uh huh. So that's an average day for you then?**  
_Soul: No doubt._  
**Kid: You chop Kishin up and become Horny?**  
_Soul: Hell Yeah._  
**Kid: And I think at one point you said something about Blair being a..a pussy? **_What the hell is a pussy..?'_  
_Soul: Nope._  
**Kid: Actually, I'm pretty sure you did.**  
_Soul: Nah, that ain't me._  
**Kid: Okay, well this has been eye opening for me.**  
_Soul: I'm the Scythe._  
**Kid: Yeah, I know, I got that. You said it about four hundred times.**  
_Soul: I'm the Scythe._  
**Kid: Yeah Yeah I got it!**  
_Soul: I'm the Scythe._  
**Kid: No, I heard you, see you later!**

**LIKE A SCYTHE.**

* * *

Kid was appalled at the scythe's behavior as he stepped out to his friends. Save for Maka, they all looked at him hopefully, taking in his surprised expression and his being speechless. Patty came up to him, tugging on his sleeve and asking that he repeat everything Soul had said. The teenaged Reaper nodded slowly, then began to recount the rap, adding in his questions and his surprise.

After all that, they all looked at him with wide eyes. Then they all exploded as Soul came out chuckling.

"Maka told you guys it wasn't anything special."

THE END. :3

* * *

**A Message From The Scythe.**

**_Hey. See that blue button down there? That magical blue button? You should press it. Why, you ask? Cause I'm the Scythe. And the Scythe likes that blue button down there. So you should click it. Okay? You'll get like, a thousand coolness EXP. And remember, I'M THE SCYTHE._**


	8. When A Popular Guy Falls For The Nerd

******When A Popular Guy Falls For The Nerd**

**Summary: AU! Soul has Shibusen High at his fingertips. And when Maka Albarn catches his eye, he sets out to make her his.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SoMa, and hints of TsuStar here and there.**

**A/n: For Take My Picture! Here's your request, and I hope you enjoy! yeahiknowitsacrappytitle...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When A Popular Guy Falls For The Nerd**_

_**08. Soul**_

* * *

It all started two months ago. He had noticed that the ashe blonde pigtailed girl had recently joined the track team, and was one of their star runners. She had creamy, smooth looking mile long legs, and he didn't realize he was drooling until BlackStar, his idiot best friend snapped him out of it.

"Dude, you're drooling over _her_?" He called out. "HA! SHE'S FLAT AS A BOARD! HAHAHAHA! WAIT 'TIL I TELL BLA-!"

Soul slapped his hand over his friend's mouth, hissing, "You tell Blair and I swear to god this football will be kicked up somewhere it's not supposed to be kicked, you got me?"

"Shut up! Fine, I won't tell Blair. But if you're gonna continue this," He motioned to the drool now flocking Soul's face again, "You gotta break up with Blair and ask her out, bro."

"...Hey, I don't even know her damn name, why the hell do you think I like her?"

"It's pretty obvious, even for a guy like BlackStar!" Tsubaki, another girl on the track team with a large bust and curvy figure and Black*Star's current girlfriend walked up. "And Maka totally seems like your type, Soul! She's very nice, and sweet, and really smart too! She's even tutoring me in Calculus."

"Maka? That's her name?"

"Yes! It's Maka!"

Maka Albarn.

An ashe blonde haired bookworm with a ballerina's figure. She's a straight A student that listens to trance and folk crap, but isn't afraid to burst out singing new and old songs. She always has a book in hand, and is also trained in Ju Jitsu, Tai Kwon Do, Karate, and Kung Fu. But on top of all that, she is a nerd.

And if you asked cool guy Soul Eater if he would ever like her two months ago, he would have scoffed in your face and called you a fuckass.

Alas, now, he can't but help pull his hair out a little at the thought of liking her. She was a great person and all, but, what would everyone on the football team say? What would his girlfriend say? What would everyone in the whole fucking school say?

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Soul took a couple more breaths before going with his gut and walking up to Maka Albarn to ask her out, but there were a couple things he did before that.

* * *

I.

She was in his homeroom. And his first hour, the one with the awesomest teacher ever, Mrs. Marie. And his second hour, and his third. _And his fourth. And his sixth. And his seventh._

And then, as if coming out of an hour long ¡DERP! moment, he realizes she's in his every class.

"Wait...does that mean Maka Albarn has the whole day with me? All day, every day? For a whole year?" He asked himself, unaware of the person coming up behind him.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Yeah, I have every class with you, all year. I guess I have to switch though?"

He whirled around, a girl with shoulder long ashe blond pigtails, olive green eyes that were totally real looking, and a ballerina's figure right in back of him, a small smirk on her face.

"No!...I mean, yeah! I mean, no! Don't switch! I mean you can switch if you want to, I really wouldn't care less!" Soul mentally smacked himself.

"Then why would you care if I had every class with you?" Maka questioned, putting her chin in her fist as she pondered on it.

"Look...I didn't mean that!"

The girl giggled. "I'm Maka Albarn, but you already knew that. And you are?"

"My name's...uh...uh...Eater!"

"Eater? Got a real name?"

"My name's Soul Eater, genius. Hey, uh, since you have every class with me...My partner transfered to a different school, and now I'll have to pair up with Stein. Do you have one?"

"Of course you wouldn't at the same time I wouldn't have one either. My partner got into a bit of trouble, and now...well, he's at the Alternative school." Maka sighed, easily overwhelmed by the situation. "Anyway, I like you, so let's be partners."

"You're one cool chick, so yeah. Let's be partners."

* * *

II.

"Ayy, Maka! I need some help with my homework."

The girl rolled her olive green eyes before scoffing. "Do I look like a homework machine?"

Soul stuck his lower lip out, then widened his eyes. Maka giggled a bit before sighing.

"You make the ugliest, most unconvincing, weirdest puppy dog face ever."

"Oof!" The white haired boy pretended that the breath was knocked out of him. "Way...to bruise a...cool guy's ego!"

"Oh, whatever. Anyway, what kind of help do you need?"

"Calculus."

"Ah! I'm helping Tsubaki and BlackStar with that too. Would you like to come to the session tomorrow night?"

"Uh, no thanks, you don't want me and BlackStar in the same room."

The girl put her chin in her fist. "Okay, well, I guess you can come to my house tonight...but I may have to cut it down to an hour and a half. Tsubaki and I are going out with BlackStar and one of his friends."

"You, going out with BlackStar and Tsubaki? Who's the poor sap going as your 'Date'?"

Maka scoffed, "You're a 'poor sap' now?"

* * *

III.

He spots her in the library, not knowing how the hell he found himself there, but nonetheless brightening at her appearance.

"Hey Maka. Can I sit by you? I came here to escape BlackStar, cos he wants to kick my ass. I don't think the guy has enough brain capacity to even consider looking in here for me."

The pigtailed girl nodded, turning a page in her book. She seemed content, peaceful, as if any concern or fear was pushed to the back of her mind to not be thought about until study hall was over. A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips before her olive irises flicked upward to meet his crimsons.

"Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?"

Soul only gave her a smile and shook his head, turning it to face forward. Maka giggled before returning to her book, a comfortable silence falling between them. It's funny how they got this way; they had only known the other on a more personal level for three weeks.

"Y'know...You look kinda different when you're reading. Peaceful. Content." He found himself saying, almost covering his mouth with a hand after it came out.

"Really? I guess maybe...maybe it's because of my Papa. He used to read books to me all the time."

"Now you're too old for it, aren't you? Just between you and me, I would ask my dad to read to me all the time if he wasn't such a bastard."

She chuckled a bit, then abruptly stopped, her expression darkening a bit. Suddenly, she cast her eyes downward with a sad frown. "No...I, uh, he and my Mama got a divorce, so I don't live with him anymore.."

"Well then," Soul grabbed her book from her hands, dodging another one of her books being smashed into his head and started to read the page she was on aloud. Maka, who was on a slight rampage trying to get her favorite book back, fell into silence, the book in her raised arm falling to the ground as the appendage swung to her side.

His velvet tone ran over her with ease, and she found herself sitting back down on the bench, eagerly listening and putting all her attention on the white haired, maroon eyed boy in front of her.

What seemed like five seconds later, the bell rang, and Soul carefully picked her light pink bookmark up from her previous place and skipped thirty pages ahead, right where the bell had cut him off.

He stood, gathered his things, and walked off, leaving her with a simple, "Thanks for the shelter."

She sat there, her book close to her heart, a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

IV.

"Nya! But why, Soul-kun? We're puuuurrrfect for each other!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." He pet the purple haired, golden eyed girl on the head, knowing that that would most likely win her over, and pecked her forehead. "I had a nice time, Blair."

"But Soul...Okay, Bu-tan understands."

He then turned and walked off, his eyes downward. He thought about how sad Blair looked to see him go, but was glad the girl understood that he just didn't want to be in a relationship anymore. She had a nasty reputation for getting back at the next girl her ex dated.

"Hi, Soul. I heard you just broke up with Blair."

Shit. A girl with large and curly dark pink ponytails placed like Maka's stepped up, her expression failing to come through as sexy. Her eyes raked up and down him, as if she was undressing him with her eyes, and a wide shit eating grin was on her lips.

"And I wanted to know if-"

"If you wanted to go out with me? Sorry, but I'm busy tonight."

The girl only smirked, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. "What about tomorrow? Or friday?"

"Busy, busy, busy!" He squirmed out of her grasp, causing the girl to lock her arms around his neck.

"Fine, this weekend?"

"Nope! Even more busy!"

The girl growled, irritated. "Alright, Soul Eater, maybe I just need to convince you..."

"MAKA-"

The girl turned around, and Soul dashed to the right, ducking in cover.

"CHOP!"

"OW! What the hell, nerd?"

Maka brushed her hands off. "If a guy repeatedly says 'he's busy', he doesn't want to go out with you. Now quit being clingy and get the fuck out of my sight before I Maka Chop you again."

The rose haired girl saluted the girl, whimpering, then ran off. Soul grinned at Maka, who only straightened her pale yellow vest. She then motioned for him to follow her, then walked off to the cafeteria for lunch.

"So, that was pretty kick ass."

"Don't mention it." She smiled slightly. "What was with her anyway? She was trying to seduce you in the damn hallway!"

Soul grimanced. "I broke up with my girlfriend, Blair."

"Blair Kittan?" Maka made a face. "Euh, I thought you would like girls with more brains, less boobs."

"Well, sorry! Hey, you wanna sit with Tsubaki, BlackStar, me and a couple other people? We got these new transfer students, and turns out I know 'em."

"Sure! I've been meaning to help Tsubaki with some stuff."

"Oh, and you have to sit by me, too." He smirked.

"Why is that?"

"Cause, I have to give that girl a reason why I was so 'busy'."

* * *

V.

A door was opened, slowly, and a dull blonde head poked out, hair shining and cascading down her neck and upper back. Her bright olive green eyes shone, and a full, genuine smile tugged her lips up.

"Hi Soul! Thanks for coming!"

He grinned back, kepping his present hidden behind himself. "No big. I told you, cool guys don't say things that they aren't going to do."

Maka rolled her eyes, but giggled, welcoming him inside. The living room was medium sized, and their friends greeted him with smiles and smirks.

Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona, the new additions to their group, all sat at one couch, the last shivering and not wanting to meet Soul's eyes, as they scared the girl. Tsubaki, BlackStar, and Blair (who had recently become Maka's best frenemy, what the hell) sat at the other, the purple haired girl waving.

"So, birthday girl, what are we doing?"

Maka blushed slightly. "Well, first, pizza, then cake, then my presents, and-"

"THEN WE HIT THE TOWN~!" Patty and Liz cheered, jumping on the couches.

"That's a sweet sixteen for you?" He teased, causing the girl to blush more.

"Yeah. I don't have to go all out for a party. I mean, it seems cool and all to have all that attention on me, but to risk sounding like Crona, I wouldn't know how to deal with it all. No offense!"

"N-n-none taken." The girl squeaked.

Blair bounced up beside them. "Hey, Maka, if you don't mind, I have to talk with Soul for a quick spell. Mind if I steal him away? We'll be in the kitchen if you need us!"

The ivory haired teen found himself in the kitchen a few seconds later, with Blair smiling at him. Uh-oh. She didn't want to...to do anything to him, did she?

"Oh why are you looking like that? I'm not going to do anything bad to you!" She giggled.

"Phew. So, why did you wanna talk to me?"

Blair sighed a bit, her eyes directed to the ceiling. Soul looked up too, but didn't see anything. "You see, Soul, many girls don't do this for their exes, but I think...I think you and Maka should go out. You too look cute together. Maybe even cuter than you and I! OH! I could give her advice on how to-!"

Soul held his hands up. "No thanks Bu. But thanks for...giving me your blessing I guess."

...

After everyone left the party, Soul volunteered to stay behind and help clean, as Maka's mother was out.

The olive girl yawned a bit, then realized something. "Hey, Soul? Where's your present? I remember you hiding one behind your back, but I only remember opening every one else's."

"Oh yeah! I took it away, so that I could give it to you after the party. It's not really cool, so I didn't want BlackStar to see it..."

He sat down on the floor beside her, grabbing the hand sized box and handing it over to her. She took a moment to observe it, the pink ribbon tied delicately on top of the blue box. She smiled a bit at the color choice, then pulled the ribbon and the top of the box off.

She gasped.

"I didn't know what to get you...so...And don't even ask how hard it was for a guy like me to go into the jewelry department and not notice those creepy old women checking me out. Then this other lady started to ask me if I was gay and getting a ring for my 'lover'! I was like what the fucking fuck you perv-"

"Soul, shut up...It's...it's perfect!" She tackled him with a hug, giggling hard. Soul chuckled in return, thankful for the necklace locket being in stock.

It was a necklace, with a book charm the size of four of his thumb tips put together on the end of it. The charm could open, and Maka could put any two pictures she wanted in the pages. It was a clever idea, and Maka was happy he thought about it.

"Thank you Soul. This is perfect."

"I'm glad."

* * *

VI.

"So, this is the heart of the bird, right here. Now, make an incision about 3 centimeters long and-"

Brrrriiiiinnnggg.

"Class dissmissed, we'll finish this tomorrow!"

Soul stood up, stretching and cracking his back. "Gah...why does Stein always have to do dissections?"

Maka followed his lead, then gathered her books. "I don't know.."

They walked out into the hall together, the pigtailed girl leaving for a second to grab her backpack from her locker. Soul went down the hall for another minute before encountering his own, situated in the best spot in Shibusen high. He put in the combo '42-42-564', then tried to unlock it.

No luck.

"...That was Maka's combo, wasn't it?"

"Yes it sure was! Good thing you told me yours." Speaking of the devil, the teen girl gently pushed his hand away, then put his combo in for him, unlocking the locker with ease.

"Damn, that wasn't cool."

"So you wanted to have left all your music stuff in your locker instead?"

"...Damnit woman!"

She snorted and put the strap for her messenger bag over her neck. "Hey, can I get a ride home?"

"Why? I thought you walked?"

She shook her head. "I take the bus, Soul. Plus, it's raining, which means a lot more people crowding the seats and the aisle. So, what do you say?"

Soul bummed his head against his now closed locker, putting his backpack over a shoulder. "Shit. It's raining? I've got a motorcycle.."

"I've got an umbrella."

An idea sparked in their heads.

...

If anyone happened to be walking in the rain at the time Soul and Maka passed by, they would have stared.

Which they did, because it's not every day you see two teens riding on a motorcycle with an umbrella smooshed between them. It was a wonder that the protection from the rain didn't blow away or anything.

"Hahaha...Hahaha." Maka laughed in her friend's back, noting his curses and complaints that the umbrella on a motorcycle idea, "Was so stupid and idiotic that not even BlackStar would want to try it."

They soon arrived at the girl's house, and Maka offered for him to take shelter from the rain. He gladly accepted, and parked his motorcycle inside her garage once she opened it, noticing the absence of cars.

"Maka..? What's with your mom? She's out again?"

"Oh no," The girl said nonchalantly, pouring him a cup of hot cocoa. "She left me. My dad lives here and pays for the house, but he's almost never here. See, that's why I said I don't live with him, because he certainly acts like he doesn't."

She lived alone?

"...Well, why don't you get an apartment? I would."

She smiled sadly. "I've been saving for one ever since I got a job. I have to put in at least a month and half's hours just to get enough to pay for the first four months even for the cheapest apartments."

Soul rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a slight pity for the girl. Alright, he couldn't believe he was going to say this but...

"Why...why don't you and I get an apartment together? I mean, I've been saving myself to get out of that hellhole I call home, and even Tsubaki and BlackStar did it themselves."

Maka gaped a little, then blushed. "I don't know if my parents would approve-!"

"No." Soul held a hand up. "Fuck your parents. They don't live here, you shouldn't abide to their rules. Sure, living with a guy you aren't married to is sort of fishy, but I promise I won't mess with you."

The girl hesitated for a bit, then held a hand out. "Partners?"

He shook it tightly. "Partners."

* * *

VII.

It had been a week, and things at their new apartment were going smoothly. They had assigned cooking days, laundry days, and shopping days, and even fixed the leaky faucet in their bathroom.

Soul raised his arms over his head and stretched, groaning at the lack of sleep he had gotten because of bad dreams. He trudged to the the kitchen, about to open his mouth and loudly ask what his roomate was making for breakfast, then remembered that sundays were his cooking days. Craaaaaaaap.

He pulled a tray out from underneath the stainless steel oven and washed his hands, also grabbing six eggs, the same amount of bacon strips, the pancake batter, blueberries, and baking chocolate. This was gonna be a good breakfast.

...

Once he was done with everything, he put the eggs in the pan and decided to do a quick run down of the apartment in order to find Maka. She was usually up at this hour, getting ready for the day ahead. He passed by the living room and heard snores, his eyes getting as wide as saucers.

Maka Elise Albarn did NOT snore.

_'Did a hobo find their way in? Or worse, did Blair sneak in again?' _The teen asked himself, grabbing a hardback book of the shelf. Ever since they moved in, Maka had books all over the place, and thankfully for him, the hardcovers were really good weapons against others.

He crept slowly into the living room, sighing. Maka laid on the couch, her head nestled on the armrest at the end, her fluffy Hunger Games blanket spread around her petite form. Her light pink laptop lay in front of her, open. Soul couldn't resist peaking at the contents on the screen.

"Job searching...? But why would Maka need to get a job?"

The girl squirmed a bit at her name, her eyes opening half way. "Morning, Soul." She followed his gaze to the laptop, then scoffed. "Oh that? My job at the library is getting boring. Yeah, I know, a bookworm shouldn't be bored at the library, but I just feel like I should get a new one."

"Why not at Death and Nobles? I work in the CD section."

Maka scoffed again. "You just want me near you all the time, don't you?"

"Yeah, cos you're cool like that." He walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen, checking his now slightly burnt at the edges eggs. "Oh, I made breakfast, so come eat!"

"...But today's saturday, my day to cook."

"...What?"

* * *

VIII.

Two weeks later, Soul took a couple more breaths in and out before walking up to Maka Albarn to ask her out. The girl was oblivious to his constant hinting, and he wasn't going to just stand around like a wuss anymore.

"Hey, Soul! Over here!" She waved him over, standing next to a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "This is Hunter! He just asked me out!"

**What?**

_'How could she have been asked out today? What the fucking shit? Why does fate have to fuck with me of all people? Damn! Jesus fucking shit my christ, why?'_

Soul tried to hang on to his sanity as he gave Hunter a fake smile and shook his hand a little all too tightly. "Oh, cool, the bookworm's finally got a date. I was wondering if I had to take you out on one myself to show you the ropes, but I guess I don't need to, huh?"

"Haha." Maka deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'll be home by nine, I promise. There are leftovers in the fridge. Well, bye bye!"

She skipped off, leaving the two boys to themselves. Hunter sheepishly grinned at him, and asked, "You two live together?"

"Yep." He said impassively.

"Have you...uh, you know...done it yet?"

Soul's eyes narrowed, and the boy backed up into a locker. "Look you little fucker. You even think about laying a hand in a place you shouldn't be, I'll be there to fuck you up. You got me?"

Hunter nodded at the taller boy. Smirking, the red eyed boy bared his fangs. "Now get lost before I bite your head off."

Oh yeah, that boy was gonna be having some bed wetting nightmares tonight.

...

Later on, Soul decided to take on some extra hours at work, since Maka wouldn't be home. When he got there at seven, however, he found the girl crying on the couch, spooning cookie dough ice cream into her mouth.

"Mhh, mey Soul. Mat's mmh?" She sniffed, unaware the spoon was messing her speech up.

"Not much. Why are you at home? I thought you were going out with the little fucker?"

"Soul! That wasn't funny!...But he deserves it, cos he stood me up...! Eeeehhhh..." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and Soul felt guilty.

He manuvered over to the couch, taking his leather jacket off and tossing it on the armrest. Next, he toed his shoes off and opened his arms wide, Maka practically throwing herself into his arms. She sobbed hard, soaking his shirt with tears.

"...You know, you shouldn't give him another chance, if you're thinking about it. Cool guys don't stand women up, and they don't let their women cry either."

"...And what are you saying here Soul?" Maka muttered, her eyes flipping upward.

"I don't know, go out with me, maybe? I mean, not like, go out like to some restruant, I'm perfectly fine with this being out first date, I mean, if you accept me, but then again you never noticed that I wanted to ask you out and-"

"Soul you're mumbling again."

"...Not cool..." He sighed.

Maka shifted in her little comfy spot and then squeezed him tighter. "Sure."

"Sure what?"

"Sure, I'll go out with you, and sure, this can be our first date."

"...I was kidding about that date part...but, whatever's cool with you."

"Of course this is cool with me. We're watching Tangled."

"Gaaaah! But that's a chick movie! The only thing cool about this is Flynn Rider, and his real name is Eugene!"

"Okay fine, don't watch Tangled with your new girlfriend."

An eyebrow was raised. "You're my girlfriend now?"

"Did I say girlfriend?"

"Yup."

"Slip of the tongue."

"Not cool Maka."

"What? It was a slip!"

"I guess you don't wanna be my girlfriend then." He sniffed. "I'm hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "I do want to be your girlfriend!"

"Then why was that a slip of the tongue?"

"...Fuck you."

"Maybe later, if I'm lucky."

"MAKA-"

"Shit."

"CHOP!"

* * *

**A/n: Poor Soul. :3 Anywho, this came out longer than expected. I would've had ten, but once I hit 4,000 words, I was like, "Maybe eight will do!" Lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. And We All Fall Down

**And We All Fall Down**

**Summary: She fell forward, drifting in and out of consciousness. Forest green eyes close as a smile stays strong for a few seconds more. Why? Beacause Maka knows they'll be alright, even if it didn't seem like it right then and there.**

**Rated: K +**

**A/n: I read and re-read it, and I like it. I think I gave Maka some justice in the final battle. Enjoy~**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**09.**_

_**And We All Fall Down**_

* * *

Her forest green eyes are wide, the pupils dilated to their furthest extent. Black shoes and beige pants fill her vision as a rumble shakes her. In that single moment, her heart stops beating, her breathing becomes shallow, her voice is trapped in her throat, and her mind goes blank, save for one thought she can say out loud as she lifts her head.

_"Soul?" _

Her own voice sounds odd and watery in her ears, and she trembles even harder than a few seconds before. His normally sarcastic, playful irises are dull and faintly focused on her own. "Are you okay?" He forcefully mutters, losing balance not even a second later and falling into her awaiting arms as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**_"Soul!"_**

The next things in her mind are a blur and when she comes out of it, she realizes she is dashing towards Asura, who calmly stands his ground. Then a fist made of bandages uppercuts her in the chin, and she grunts in pain. Another fist meets her forehead, and she sees her life flash before her tightly clenched eyes.

She sees a life full of simpler times, times like when they fought Blair for four days in a row. Like when the original four of them - herself, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*star - faced Sid and Professor Stein during a supplementary class. Like when Soul and Black*Star fought Kid for no apparent reason. When Soul first stepped forward and risked his life to save her own.

_Fast forward._

The time she was able to reach out to Crona and become the constantly nervous boy's first friend. The time she and Soul danced in the Black Room. When she was pulled in to the madness and pulled back out by her weapon. When their group had their first group Soul Resonance and she got so angry at Black*Star.

_More._

Seeing Soul collapse after their group resonance to defeat the monstrous sized Asura. Hearing Kid and Black*Star say they'll always have her back. Watching the Little Demon pose as Soul. Praying that her fallen comrades were okay. Holding her weapon's hand right before they charged Asura. Seeing her partner collapse after protecting her yet again.

**Back to the beginning. **

Soul playing his melody for her. The warmth of his hand through her glove. The smirk she had come to love set on his face.

"...A primitive...right...effective enough on...you." The Kishin seemed to be saying. She could only hear some sets of words, as her brain was clouded. She lay in the small ditch her body created on impact, but shivered. Why weren't her friends waking? Was the Kishin right about them abandoning her and putting the world on her own small shoulders?

_'Maka. You aren't alone.'_

Tsubaki?

_'No, not at all. We're all here, waiting.'_

_'YEAH! And we're counting on you, so get your ass up now and defeat the damn Kishin, damnit!'_

Liz...Patty...

_'Yeah! Come on Maka! We've got your back! And when a god's at your back, nothing can go wrong!'_

_'Black*Star, need I remind you what got you in here in the first place? Anyway Maka, we're here if you need us, we promise.'_

Black *Star...Kid...

_'Maka, I believe in you. We all do. Now do what Patty said and GET UP. You aren't alone. Even if we're KO'd, we're still by your side!' _

Soul.

Their souls called out to her, one by one, each passing through her mind slowly. She wanted to cry with joy, but before she could, there was something more important to take care of standing not even twenty feet away.

"Yes. You're right." She stood with difficulty, bent at the hips. "I am a weak human. But this pain, I've felt worse than this before."

Soul standing in front of her again, protecting her from Crona. Black*Star quite literally punching her wits out of her.

"Much, much worse than this!"

Her head flips up as soon as her body does. **"This pain is nothing!"**

The Kishin Lord grins sadistically. "Well let's see how much more pain you can handle. Dodge this, and your friend will die."

He coughs up a strange looking weapon with a pointed end as sharp as Soul's scythe blade and it crackles at the end. Her arms extend out wide to protect Soul, like he had twice before, and Maka Albarn stands strong. And as the red beam races toward her she closes her eyes and silently hums a soft tune played to her by an old friend.

_'Hey Soul._

_Can you hear me? _

_It's Maka. _

_Remember everytime you stepped forward to protect me? I'm returning the favor, right here, right now. Please don't be mad. It's my final decision. I might die because of something I did to protect you, and well...that's the most I can give back to you. If I die, promise me this.'_

The beam hit and heat enveloped her. She felt as if she were melting. But she just smiled, as she knew she had protected the people she loved most with everything she had left, even if for a short while.

_'Promise me this one last thing. __Promise me that you'll never forget who you are. You are my Weapon, my best friend, my partner, my home and most importantly, you are my heart, my soul, and my world. And that is something I can never repay you for.'_

She falls forward, drifting in and out of consciousness. Forest green eyes close as a smile stays strong for a few seconds more. Why? Beacause Maka knows they'll be alright, even if it didn't seem like it right then and there. And as that thought lulled her brain into a state of sleep, she unclenches her fists and simply lets go.

* * *

**Alright, next chapter will contain some important stuff, so keep reading!**


	10. Special News Report! Cue Newsy Music!

**Good Morning.**

**Good Evening.**

**And Good Night.**

**...**

**Lol, I felt like quoting Sid and being creepy there. Anywho! I'VE GOT NEWS!**

**You readers: What kind of news?**

**Me: ALL SORTS OF NEWS! LIKE ONESHOT REQUESTS BEING OPEN, MY FANFICTION BLOG, AND OTHER FF RELATED THINGS! TAKE IT AWAY~**

* * *

**I.**

**_First piece of news - Requests being Officially Open! _****_Again._**

Okay, first up, I know, they've been open for a while, but then they were closed for a couple of chapters, and now they're officially open for business now. And I know that not many people visit my profile, so I'm posting the rules here!

ONESHOT REQUEST RULES:

1. NO SMUT. I FEEL WEIRD AROUND SMUT.

2. ONLY THREE REQUEST AT A TIME PLEASE. ONLY ONE MUST HAVE A COMPLETION DATE.

3. ALL THE INFO MUST BE FILLED OUT. If I don't have all the info, I'll have to ask you to fill it out again. And I bet you won't be happy to do that.

4. Please don't PM me about it more than once. I'll try my hardest to get it posted as soon as I can. I'll even PM you when it's out!

5. Entitle thy PM "Soul Eater Oneshot Request" or something along those lines. I'll probably get confused if you label it "I want you to do this!" or something like that.

6. Please please please don't put it in a review. If you do, you'll risk me not knowing that it's there.

7. The Layout you can copy and paste:

Title:  
Summary/Details:  
(Only the story line. I don't need to know anything else, like dialouge, okay?)  
Setting:  
Whose POV: (Soul, Maka or anybody else? Or is it Third Person (Where everyone's thoughts are revealed?)  
Rating: (K-T only. I'm not writing Smut.)  
Pairing: (Put any pairing you want. I'm not opposed to Yaoi or Yuri or Genderbends, in fact I love 'em all.)  
Extra: (Anything else? Are there any other pairings?)

8. I included an eighth rule just for Kid.

NOW REQUEST.

* * *

II.

**_Second piece of news: My Fanfiction blog!_**

YIIISSSS.

I GOT AN FF BLOG OF MAH OWN.

I AM SO EVIL.

Anywho, my FF blog is for posting things about my stories, posting those stories, and doing other related things to them. I also have an ask page if you wanna ask something, cause I'm on Tumblr like 24/7. And I've even been thinking of doing the ask blogs where I record my answers, so that's pretty cool. I might also have a weekly update podcast, not sure about that.

But I'm getting slightly off track with my hopes and dreams for this to be successful, when it probably won't be, lawl. So, my FF blog is not only another place where you can read my stories, but you can hear me speak to you, and listen to weekly updates of the stuff I'm doing here, and even ask me stuff anonomously, so you don't have to register to do that, like you have to here.

Anyway, the blog is called Rin Akiyama Fanfiction (Without the caps and spaces) at Tumblr and I hope to see/answer you soon**!**

* * *

III.

**_Piece 3 : I AM EXPANDING MY SOUL EATER FF ONESHOT COLLECTION._ **

Now, instead of just Soul/Maka, it is Tsubaki/Black*Star, it is Kid/Liz, it is Stein/Spirit (lawl), IT IS ANY PAIRING YOU WANT. Or I want to write about, anyway. So yeah, go ahead. You know you wanna see your Soul Eater OTP here. Dooooo it. Dooooo it. *Gets hit by a brick*

Ow.

So in order to make this happen, this oneshot is going out of the Soul/Maka pairing, and it's going to have multiple characters. It's still going to have the same title, the same genres, etc. BUT NO CHARACTERS, Mmkay?

* * *

IV.

**_Piece 4 : NEXT CHAPTER #10 IS FULL OF TEENAGE DREAMS, FIREWORKS AND BEING HOT N COLD~_**

**_SO DON'T FLIP THAT FF REMOTE~_**

*Gets hit by brick again*

Eeeeeehhhhhh!

That really hurt. Anyway, check out my blog, check out my next chapter when it comes out, Just check MEH OUT!

*Runs from the hand with the brick*

See you soon, my Readers!

* * *

~Rin Akiyama signing out!


	11. 00Patricia

**00Patty**

**Summary: Her mission, if she chooses to accept it? Use Sissy's money to buy the most adorable giraffe stuffed animal she has ever seen from the Zoo's gift shop, get Kid and Liz to finally kiss, cause trouble and a search party, get in trouble and get everyone to the Zoo's amusement park, all in four hours. [Major Crack, Anime-verse, set after the Kishin's defeat.]**

**Pairings: Hints of Kid/Liz**

**Rating: T**

**A/n: I-I don't know what came over me...(Clutches her head) I just d-don't...**  
**ENJOY!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**11. 00Patty**_

* * *

Patricia Thompson could not be more excited for what was everyone else's impending doom. They - as in herself, Liz, Kid, Black*Star, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Crona - decided that for this Spring Break, one thing they'd do together as a group would be to visit the Zoo.

Liz and Soul didn't really like the idea, respectively stating that the Zoo was either too boring and kiddy and uncool and stupid. Kid and Maka applauded the idea while the latter shot her partner cold looks. _You're going, or you're in for multiple Maka Chops when we get home,_ they seemed to hiss. Soul shut his piehole pretty quickly after that.

Meanwhile, Black*Star whooped and hollered, wanting to wrestle with the bears and the tigers. Tsubaki and Crona hadn't ever been to the Zoo either, so all the votes were in favor of her idea, regardless of how the person felt toward going to said city attraction. It was all so perfect!

Well, for Patty at least.

* * *

They arrived at the Zoo at exactly ten o' eight, due to it not opening until ten sharp and Kid putting his foot doing on the whole **'EIGHT IS PERFECT!'** rule.

Hopping out of the large bright red truck belonging to Spirit Albarn, Patty clutched her stuffed giraffe Mr. Snuggles to her chest as her eyes got kids of all ages ran down the concrete pathways, flapping their arms like Bird wings and growling like the Tigers. Teens calmly strut everywhere, iPod earbuds plugged into their ears and holding hands with either their girl - or boyfriend. Adults and senior citizens smiled warmly and pointed out things they remembered from previous visits, occasionally tearing up at the sights.

But that wasn't what held the fifteen year pistol's attention. No, that was far from it.

What held her attention was the most glorious, most beautiful, most adorable looking, or kawaii or cute or whatever the hell you want to call it thing she had ever seen in her young life.

"OMIGOSH! MR. SNUGGLE'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Her companions gazed over in her direction with perplexed expressions, wondering just what had gotten Patty so riled up. Before even Kid could ask what was wrong, she took off like a rocket, only stopping to hand the person at the front ticket post her previously printed out ticket.

"Patty! Get back he-! Oh shit." Liz sighed in exasperation, facepalming herself.

"Well I guess I can see why Patty kept pushing the Zoo on us..." Maka giggled, handing the ticket person her own ticket as the group walked in. "Don't worry Liz, we'll find her."

"No, I'm not worried about Patty, I'm worried about-"

"-PATTY GET THE HELL BACK HERE! YOU'RE RUINING THE SYMMETRY! I MUST HAVE YOU ON ONE SIDE AND LIZ ON THE OTHER! GET BACK HERE!"

"... Kid."

* * *

Giggling to herself at the sight of the stuffed animal, Patty skipped over to the cashier lady with pretty bright blonde hair with hot purple streaks in it and dozens of piercing in her ears. She childishly tugged on the young woman's sleeve and pointed to the giraffe.

"Can you hand that to me please?"

The young woman nodded, smiling softly. "Sure sweetie, since you asked so nicely!"

Squee! The most adorable giraffe ever (only second to Mr. Snuggles!) was now laying in her arms, her other one hanging by its straps on her back. A bright hot pink bow adorned the top of its head, and cute little eyelashes settled on its eyelids.

"Oooooh~ She's so pretty..." The girl stood in awe, holding the stuffed animal at arms length as she admired it.

_'Patty...Buy me!'_ The animal seemed to be calling out to her. _'Mr. Snuggles and you and I can go on lots of adventures together!'_

"Eeeeee! I'll take her!" Squishing the animal to her buxom chest and reaching into her pocket for the wad of cash Liz told her to 'Look after' for her, she grinned widely. "I'll call you...OOH! I'll call you Lily!"

The cashier smiled herself as she rang the toy up. "That'll be twenty seven eighty six. I hope you and your giraffes have fun, sweetie!"

Nodding fervently while she counted out her money, she pushed the six crisp five dollar bills toward the nice cashier lady and grinned. Oops. She used almost all of Sissy's money... Oh well! She could always _'borrow'_ some from Kiddo!

"I will! Thank you Miss nice cash lady!" Skipping off out of the store without collecting her change or a bag for Lily, Patty then went off to her right, where she soon spotted a sign that said 'Come feed the Giraffes! Free!'.

Oh hell yes.

* * *

"Paaaaatty! Paaaatty!" Kid whailed, wheezing at the distance he had ran around the Zoo. Hell, he'd probably ran the whole park twice, and he still hadn't found the bubbly blonde. And she was loud and as crazy as a bull in a china shop.

With giraffes involved.

_And crayons._

_And the chance to draw everywhere._

"Patty! Where are you?"

"Looking for someone?" A young woman of about twenty five at the max with black hair and dark violet eyes walked up to him, pushing her frameless glasses up her nose.

Kid shook his head. "She's about as tall as me, with short blonde hair and a cowboy hat with floppy ears on her head. She's wearing shorts, and may have a giraffe backpack on her back."

"Hmmm. Can't say I've seen her. Why don't you ask Misty over there? She said she saw the most adorable blonde earlier that bought a giraffe in the gift shop."

"Thank you!" The teen shinigami briskly walked over to the girl the woman pointed out. "Hello. I'm looking for a blonde girl who may have been in here earlier? Buying a giraffe?"

"Sweetie? Oh yeah, I saw her! She's so cute! Are you her boyfriend or something?" The older teen questioned, flipping her pure blonde hair with hot purple streaks in it back.

"No no no! I'm her Meister." Kid waved his hands back in forth, eyes wide.

"Ooooh. 'Kay! She went around the corner, but I'm not sure where. She could've gone to the giraffes, 'cos they're letting everyone feed 'em free today!" Misty told him, the shinigami sighing with relief.

"Thanks."

"Wait just a second!"

Kid turned back to the cashier, who pat a stool right next to her.

"Since I've done something for you..."

* * *

"KID! PATTY! Ooh, when they get their asses back here, I swear to Death-!"

"Liz! Calm down." Tsubaki put her hands on the elder Thompson sister's shoulders, her lips raising softly. "They're probably on their way back to us right now."

"-And if they aren't, who cares?!" Black*Star yelled out, twisting the poor brown bear's paw behind it's back and laughing triumphantly. "It's not like they won't stay away from your god forever!"

"Shut up Black*Star. Of course we all- well except for you - care about those two." Maka shot back, Soul busying himself by taking a video of the aqua haired teen wrestling the bear on his phone. "Hey you guys, why don't we go to the fish? I don't think Black*Star will be inclined to wrestle anything in there."

"KILLJOY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a tan hand was held out, brown cylinders of makeshift food in the palm. Big lips and teeth tickled the hand and the owner giggled, nestling her head into the Giraffe's.

"Hi! My name's Patty! I hope you like the food, 'cos it doesn't look so yummy! This is Lily!" The pistol held up the newest to her giraffe collection as the real life one in front of her watched on. "And this Mr. Snuggles! They're just like you- Woah!"

Suddenly, the giraffe reached its long neck out, grabbing the back of her shirt with its teeth. It then set her down on the other side of the tall wire fence (that had little feeding holes about as big as her head imposed in them), the girl laughing.

"Ooh Mr. Giraffe! You want me to ride you?! Yay! Thank you!"

She then proceeded to run around the real life animal, thankful it was a baby one and wasn't as tall as the others. Next, she jumped up as high as she could and grabbed the giraffe from its tail and climbed on.

This in turn startled the poor thing, and it took off, trying to shake the girl from its hindquarters. Patty only took this as the animal playing with her and giggled madly - all the while holding on to it and scooting to its neck. Finally, her destination was reached and she threw her arms around its neck, whooping with glee.

"HELL YEAH! RIDE 'EM MR. GIRAFFE!"

Since Patty couldn't contain her excitement and 'Mr. Giraffe' was going quite fucking insane, every head turned. Unfortunately for Patty, however, an animal tamer had been teaching a group of kids about the long necked animals and calmed the giraffe down.

She also gave the Demon Pistol a stern talking-to, with the latter tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms.

"-And a young lady such as yourself-!"

Patty held up a hand. "Excuse me, Miss? I'm a Demon Pistol, not a young lady."

"-What in the hell are you talking about?" The Animal Tamer questioned, her eyes going a bit more narrow.

In a flash of hot pink light, Patty's arm went from a human arm to a long barrel of a pistol. The Animal Tamer gasped, fainting on the spot.

"So I take it you want me to ride Mr. Giraffe again?"

* * *

"A-and I just don't know what to do! Oh Misty, what do I do?"

In an ironic turn of the events, Misty had previously demanded that Kid tell her everything about Patty and him dating. Kid had politely interjected and said that Patty was not his girlfriend, nor the girl he actually liked, covering a hand with his mouth as soon as the words left his pale lips.

"So who do you like then?" The worker slyly bat her eyelashes, making the teen shinigami lean back in anxiety.

"May I go now?"

Of course he didn't go, instead he found himself trapped by the eighteen year old and her sharp as knives questions. That's why he was currently stuck on the girl's shoulder, eyes practically pissing streams of tears and mouth doing the same with its words.

"Let's see...hmm. Liz sounds like the kind of person who enjoys the material things, but wouldn't like the guy she likes to get her those kinds of things all the time. And, she wouldn't want to go out to a fancy stuffy french place on her first date. She'd rather have a pick-a-nic under the stars." Misty explained, grinning at the younger teen. Working in a zoo had its random cracky moments, but she wouldn't pass this job up for flipping burgers at McDeath's.

Kid sniveled, then cursed and stood up sharply. "I thank you for your assistance. Now, off to find Patty."

"Eh?" Before Misty could get a formal explanation, a tall girl with dark hair and beautiful indigo irises walked up, her buxom chest putting even Patty to shame.

"Kid! Did you get any information on where Patty is?" She questioned.

"Yes, Tsubaki. She seems to be at the 'Feeding Giraffes' Exhibit." He answered, nodding to the cashier before walking off with his friend.

'Oh god,' Misty thought, wiping her brow. 'He has Patty and Tsubaki for company...and yet he likes someone else? Damn prudes, I lost my chance!'

* * *

Patty crossed her arms, pouting. The muscular man looming over her put his fists at his hips, an angry frown adorning his face.

"Listen kid, ya ain't gettin' out of this damn room til' your parents come 'n' pick ya up. Ya got me?" He boomed, expecting the adolescent girl to back up and nod fervently like they all did.

Patty, however, was not the normal girl he was expecting. Yes, since this was Death City's Zoo, all the workers knew of the existence of weapons and their meisters, but no, they had never ever seen them in action. Ironically, the Zoo had never had a Kishin attack. Too many animals that would shred them apart was most definitely one of the reasons why. Another was that the students of DWMA never had field trips there. Why go some place your enemies aren't? The last reason Patty was so sure of was that the Zoo regularly shut down during the hot months and was closed a lot during the cold months. Sure, a Kishin could still attack here, but they had a 65% chance of coming when nobody but the animals reside in it for the day. In summary, it was all just too much work.

"-Bringin' a damn weapon to a zoo. What the hell were ya thinkin' kid?"

"I'm a weapon, mister," Patty yelled, losing her temper. "I can't bring myself to the darn zoo?!"

The security guard rolled his squinty eyes, chortling. "Yeah right, and I expect you're a sword! Bwaha!"

**"I'M A PISTOL! GET IT RIGHT!"**

A hot pink light filled the air and the guard stopped laughing. Patty, now in weapon form, was on the ground, cursing at how she was a hand only weapon.

"Crap! I really wanted to show this guy what I can do!" She whined, the gun bouncing back and forth across the floor as bullets being ricocheted off the ground sent it flying.

"Hey?! Where'd she go?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE~!" She sang, finally getting the hang of shooting against the ground so she could face the guy in weapon form. "HEY?! Do you see?! I'm a pistol, not a sword! Ha! IN YOUR FACE!"

Transforming back before the guard could say anything, the fifteen year old grabbed her stuffed giraffes and skipped out the door. The guard was in shock for a few more seconds before yelling out in frustration and chasing the girl.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!"

Feet pounding against the concrete, Patricia Thompson felt as if she was back on the streets in Brooklyn, running for her life. Only this time, Liz wasn't there to save her.

But, again, this was a HELLUVA LOT FUNNIER!

"Sis! Where are youuuuuu?!" She sang out again, dashing past a group so fast she only saw blurs of red, black and blue.

"Hey...? Was that Patty running by?" Soul stepped away from the railing that caged the Snow Tiger in, unaware of what was headed his way.

"GAHWhatthefuck?!"

Maka, Tsubaki and Liz turned, bursting out laughing at the choking white haired scythe's new position on the ground, underneath a muscular security guard.

"Watch where ya stand, kid! Goddamit, now I lost her!"

"Lost who?" Liz giggled.

"That little bitch! One with short blonde hair and two stuffed giraffes! God- hey, why is she looking at me like that?"

Liz turned to Kid, who narrowed his eyes at the guard. "For your info," The dirty blonde haired girl snarled. "That little 'bitch' is my sister. And no one, not even me, calls her a bitch."

"What the hell? Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry- WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

You know, in all this chaos, we forgot to mention one person. Where the heck is Crona?

It turns out, in fact, the boy was timidly but happily watching the group's antics from the nearest corner, thankful that Maka had bought him a large container of cotton candy to entertain him.

...

I guess that's it about Crona.

...

Now back to your regularly scheduled crack.

* * *

Needless to say, the gang had finally found Patty, who was busy eating up a burger and Liz's money. Even though the elder Thompson sister was scorching mad at her younger sister, she hugged her tightly and demanded that she never ever have an adventure by herself. Patty agreed, ecstatically saying that she should come with her next time.

Misty, the cashier, had given the group free tickets to the Zoo's amusement park just across the street, stating that even though she had seen kids do even crazier shit, she had had the best day of her life just watching the security cameras play back Patty's wild adventure.

The security guard was fired for being rude to a _'sensitive'_ pair of weapons and was crudely shot by Patty with Liz in her hands as he ran out.

Kid finally got enough courage to ask Liz on a date, and the now possible couple rode the Ferris Wheel, watching fireworks blow up in the sky.

With some threatening to an unfortunate sniveling red headed teen, Maka, Patty and Black*Star got their ferris wheel car to stop at the top for a record time of twenty whole minutes so Kid and Liz could have some quality time together.

It was truly a day to remember.

* * *

"And that was my spring break!" Patty called out, saluting the class and pounding back up the stairs to her seat.

Stein held an eyebrow up high and a cigarette even higher, but didn't say anything as Liz and Kid blushed, Maka, Patty and Black*Star high fived and Soul and Tsubaki shook their heads.

"W-what a lovely spring break." Marie, who stood beside Stein, clapped her hands, not sure which was scarier: Maka's resonance group in the zoo, or Patty in the zoo, unsupervised. "I guess we d-don't need to hear that all again? Right M-maka?"

The meister nodded. "But she did leave things out..."

"NOOOOO! NO MORE OF THAT STORY!"

Maka's resonance group had decided that day in class they had never seen Marie grab Stein and run for her life any faster.

* * *

**A/n: Again, I don't know what came over me...**

**I'm sorry... X_X**


	12. The A Team

**The A Team**

**Summary: Living on the streets proved to be a bigger challenge than she thought. (Before the start of Soul Eater)**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: T for Sexual Themes, Language, and Drug Use.**

**A/n: Omigod, GUYS I'M LIVING. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! So yeah, I'm back, with an Ed Sheeran Songfic. Cause this song just captures Liz before Kid came into her and Patty's lives. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Sheeran's beautiful song, "The A Team" nor Soul Eater. **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The A Team**_

_**Liz**_

* * *

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

* * *

"Sis, it looks so nice on you! I'm so glad we're going to match!" Patty's arms flap up and down like a little duck's and I chuckle, extending my arm and tapping the ashes of my cigarette to the plush carpet floor.

"Thanks." I smile, shrugging the white jacket off after I hand her my Death Stick. She throws it down to the ground before stomping on it, and then salutes me with a big cheesy grin. For some reason, as we walk up to the counter and pay for our matching white half jackets, I actually feel good as I slip the lady real crisp twenty dollar bills. Like as I'm buying them, they chirp, "Job well done, Liz. You can provide for Patty and yourself without stealing."

Even though that job wasn't exactly the purest way to earn money in the first place.

We leave the store and Patty, dressed in her only pair of pants and her light pink coat, twirls around, excitedly blowing out short puffs of air into the chilly November breeze. It's hard to believe that it's almost Christmas. Heck, it's even harder to believe that Thanksgiving came and went like a snap of my fingers. I'll have to get Patty something soon, and I don't know if I could be able to do that and pay the rent on our apartment.

Guess I'll have to put in extra hours...

I leave Patty at a corner in the safer parts of the neighborhood, thankful that we both had found weapons during our last loot. I felt a lot better leaving her with another pistol, since I fear she'll chop off something important of hers with a knife or a dagger. So, as I hurry toward 54th street, my conscious is clear and I figure I'll be better off finishing my job.

"Hey! Over here!" I call out, waving my arm high above my head at a man just across the street.

He grins sadistically, then makes his way over to where I am and hooks a lazy arm around my waist. He's average looking, I guess, with pale green eyes and a scruffy beard starting to grow on his chin. A baseball cap on his head and a form fitting leather jacket on his torso, I can't wait to test him out.

* * *

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_

* * *

"Now, I'd keep quiet if I were you. One peep, and you're dead, got it?"

He nods, hands in the air and completely nude in front of me. After "servicing" the guy, I whipped out my own backup handgun and roughly poked it into the very center of his back, a oneshot K.O. if I were to pull the trigger.

"Where's your money?! Tell me now!" I yell, and he points out a dresser with a finger. "Good boy! **_Now play dead._**"

I turn my eyes toward the dresser as he falls to the ground, a pool of bright red blood forming at his wound. Stepping over the corpse and pulling out all the drawers, I realized I've just hit the jackpot. I swear, after seeing all that money, I started to drool. With all this, I could buy two one-way tickets to wherever and then still have enough to keep us living comfortably for years. I wonder if this guy called a lot of whores and did what I just did to him over the years.

Probably, I snicker, gathering the stacks of green paper and stuffing them into the purse I just so happened to bring over. Within moments it's full and I start using the various pockets on my jeans, new white jacket, coat and even my boots. I've got to grab as much as I can.

I've got to take care of Patty.

* * *

_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_

* * *

I chuckle to myself as I walk down the streets, smoking another cigarette. Every time I do this "job", the guys and gals who try and hire me get more and more gullible. I'll have to admit, I lost my virginity and had sex with enough guys to categorize me as a Class C Whore, but that was when I first started out six months ago. I've gained a few valuable skills - in and out of bed - all thanks to my "job".

But the bad thing is that if Patty found out, she'd be fully disgusted by me. Despite being a total whackadoo whenever we spot a poor sap or a group of people we've encountered before, she firmly believes that killing someone for no good reason is a complete sin. Which I don't even get, since we aren't big believers in religion and all that shit.

"Hey sis! Nice purse!" She chirps, throwing her arms around me when I get close. "How much did you manage to loot?"

I grin, hiding a smirk behind it. "A lot. Now, let's get back to the apartment. We'll go shopping for food later."

She cheers, practically skipping down the sidewalk. With her hair dropping down longer than it has ever been before and that gigantic silly grin of hers on her face, she looks like a child. An innocent child who has never had to experience what we've been through.

This time, I stomp on the cigarette.

* * *

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

* * *

"SIS! NO!"

"Run Patty! Run and don't look back!"

The man who holds my arms behind my back snarls, and another hooks his fingers through my belt loops with a sneer. This is all a load of bullshit. I can't even begin to think I was this stupid to return to this part of town.

Two months ago, I had done my "job" and looted the men without killing them. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was that I was foolish enough to promise to return. Mistake number three? Actually returning. Maybe some fucked up part of my brain managed to convince me that after two whole months, these men forgot. Maybe, just maybe, I hoped they died in some accident. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Fuck this.

I snapped out of my thinking when I heard a shrill scream. Looking up, I saw another man pin Patty up against a wall and unbutton her coat. He then leered at her chest, taunting me and asking why I hadn't brought her when I came two months ago. Anger surged through me and I kicked the guy holding my arms back. He let go, surprised, and I whipped around to sink my fist into his face.

The other, who had hooked his fingers in my belt loops, stumbled backward when I turned to punch his friend. But now that that guy had fallen, this guy tackled me to the ground.

"Patty!" I yelled out, watching as she kicked the man in his soft spot and transformed.

I grabbed her by her magazine then brought my arm back and pistol-whipped the guy on top of me. He rolled off after spitting up blood on my neck, and it took every ounce of my willpower to not squeal like a little girl. I held Patty up, who looked absolutely terrified in the reflection of her pistol form. Her eyes met mine, and I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

* * *

Her once bright blue eyes glance over to mine, and I try smiling. She shakes her head then turns over on our shared bed, tugging on the chain to our beside lamp. I curse inwardly, then slip away and out to the den.

"Liz?" She calls out, making me cringe. She never calls me by Liz. It's always Sis or Sissy. Never Liz.

"Yeah?"

It's silent before she whispers, "I forgive you. Please don't do what you were doing again."

She doesn't have to say it twice.

I silently trudge to the low couch in the middle of the den, flop down on it and pull the Winnie The Pooh blanket over my head. I curl up into the fetal position, fat tears coming to my eyes. Shit. I can't start crying now, I've got two mouths to feed and our money from my last loot before that incident a week ago is running out! I've got more important things to do than cry, and yet, the tears streak down my cheeks.

I bite my bottom lip, splitting it. Why did I have to go back to that part of town with Patty? Why did those men have to be alive? Why did they have to take me with Patty watching, horrified in the corner?

Why did we have to lose our parents, even if my mom was a total whore? Why did we have to become homeless?

Why was this all happening to me?

* * *

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_

* * *

"Sis, you look pale! Eat some yogurt! Or better yet, I'll make you a sandwich!" She croons, dashing to the kitchen as I watch on with bleary eyes.

After almost getting Patty raped, I started to eat less, smoke more. I came down with colds often, and my lungs ached with every breath I took. Patty decided to cheer me up by acting like her usual self, but I knew something was beyond that front she put up. She could be mature, and yet, here she was, cracking cheesy jokes and making the occasional fart noise.

I was thankful she still cared.

Handing me a plate with a yummy looking ham sandwich and loads of Lemon flavored chips (my favorite), she sat right at the end of the couch and watched me eat every last bite. She'd been doing that often since she noticed I wasn't eating as much as I used to.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands when I finished the plate, took it from me and then ran to the kitchen.

I sighed. Delicious as it was, I knew it was coming back up soon.

* * *

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

* * *

"Patty, hand it over. _Now_."

"No!"

"Patty!"

"No!"

I glare at her, snatching the bag of a white powder like substance from her hand. She whimpers in protest, tears coming to her eyes.

"Fine! Go ahead and k-kill yourself!" She yells out, her voice cracking. "See if I-I care!"

She runs to our room, slamming the door and no doubt locking it while she was at it. I stare down at the crack in the bag, then exhale deeply. This better be worth it.

I make my way out to the small closed off balcony that belongs to our apartment and lock the door behind me, also closing the sheets we use as curtains so that Patty wouldn't see. Plopping down on the cold concrete and blowing a huff of air out of my mouth, I slowly pour some of the contents of the bag out onto the ashtray for my cigarettes. It looks harmless from here, like a pile of the snow that currently falls to the ground underneath me.

The guy who sold me this bag of crack told me it would make me forget all that happened to me. Told me that it would send me to a Heaven on Earth. I thought he was full of BS, but as I gazed sadly from him to Patty, who was busy sharing a bag of candy with some little kid she found, I wondered. This "Heavenly Substance" he was trying to sell me could quite possibly kill me, and I could not leave my little thirteen year old sister by herself. They'd send her to an orphanage.

But then again, my life was turning into a real life hell. So, I bought it. I bought it, hid it in the inside pocket of my coat and called Patty over. One little sniff wouldn't hurt, and I have gotten high before. It's not like I don't know what I'm doing.

I slowly move the ashtray under my nose and snort.

* * *

___And they say  
____She's in the Class A Team  
____Stuck in her daydream  
____Been this way since 18  
____But lately her face seems  
____Slowly sinking, wasting  
____Crumbling like pastries  
____They scream  
____The worst things in life come free to us_

* * *

She grins widely, and I find myself mimicking the motion with a slightly smaller one of my own. We start to laugh at the odd OCD ridden teen throwing a fit over the crooked picture, and after a while, I realize how genuine our giggling sounded.

Had Patty been laughing like this along? With me?

_And Kid?_

Death the Kid (yes, the son of Lord Death himself) had taken us in, stating that because we were twin demon pistols, we were beautiful. At first, I believed that the theory and the boy were full of shit, then got an idea. Being the son of Lord Death, as the boy proclaimed, he must have been rich beyond compare! I got to scheming after that. If we stuck around long enough, I thought, made him trust us enough, we could loot the boy and Lord Death and run off. This way, not only would Patty be relatively safe and have a full stomach for a while, but we could move to a new place and start all over. Goodbye creep infested Brooklyn, Hello Death City!

But it wasn't all that cracked up to be. Kid had wormed his annoying little way into our hearts and now, I couldn't even believe I wanted to steal some of his money and run off a month ago.

So that day, the one filled with our genuine laughter and smiles, I glanced up to the sky, deep in thought. I realized that before Kid came along, we were just two angry souls who wanted nothing but to erase the world of every person except for ourselves. We thought we could have fun all by ourselves, without anyone to interfere on us.

Now Kid had came into our lives, and we were still having fun. Hell, we were having even more fun than in Brooklyn. I've now been clean for a month, and I've been feeling better than ever. Patty was starting to warm up to Kid, and with their ages being only a year apart, they got along really well. What happened, I wondered, to the Thompson Sisters? What happened to the bitchy pair of sisters that you wished to never meet? What happened?

_'Have we... Have we been killed by this Shinigami?'_

* * *

_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_Fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly_  
_To fly, to fly_  
_Or angels to die_

* * *

**So yeah. That's it. Hope you Enjoyed!**

**Oh yeah, this takes elements from the manga. The last paragraph contains lines from Soul Eater Ch. 78, pages 23 to 31 on the site I use to read it. (MangaReader)**

**~Alyss Hawthorne **


End file.
